Little Things
by LucieKate96
Summary: Elinor Cullen had been travelling, until one day she receives a letter calling her back to Forks as a witness to the Cullen's trial. Yet one vampire catches her attention, an olive skinned elemental who goes by the name of Benjamin. Benjamin/OC
1. Elinor Clavell The Life And Death

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! Decided to write another story and I'm hoping this is one I'm going to continue with for some time. I've already put my other story on hold so I can focus on this one, but do show a little patience as I'm currently in Sixth Form. It's a lot like regular school except no uniform and a lot more essays! Anyway I digress… My story will be a Benjamin/OC, as I just saw him in Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I was like 'Ahh He's just amazing' so anyway… ENJOY!**_

I was always a seemingly plain child, from my first words to my first steps. Ah but yes, The Golden Age of Queen Elizabeth the first, what an era in which one could live. I was born 8th of February 1751, and I was killed 1768.  
Growing up in London around this time wasn't easy as you would imagine but you don't choose where you were born, nor do you choose who is to be your saviour.  
Carlisle Cullen, I still remember the first time I saw his face peering down at my own only at the time I was half dead. Every morsel of life fleeing my body. I was idiotic I admit, No sensible girl of 17 would be seen wandering the back alleys of fog shrouded London. But I guess I have never really been the sensible type, all I remember was a hot clammy hand over my lips preventing my cries for help and shrieks of terror, I doubt I would have been heard and even if I was heard it was unlikely I would be helped . My efforts in vain I was laid to waste on the cobbled roads. That's when Carlisle found me.  
I was carried to his home; even now I see the pity in his eyes when he looked at me. It's funny really how when we can feel ourselves slipping we can suddenly see all we have done, all we wanted to do, and all we never will do. In my weak attempts to keep myself awake I asked for help and prayed for life. A life I was given. Not by any God or Divine being, But by Carlisle. I soon learned of what I was and how I came to be this new, beautiful and dangerous version of myself.  
I was no longer Elinor Clavell; I was Elinor Cullen, the Vampire.

_**A/N : A very short insight into who she is and how she became a vampire, I really just wanted to give her a tiny bit of back ground as more of her actual past in detail will be revealed later on **____**  
I hope you enjoyed, Any reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.  
-xx-**_


	2. Going Home

_**A/N: **__**So…I'm about to embark on the actual story muahahaha! Just a little more information before I unleash my brain child :D This is set in Breaking Dawn Part 2 when Carlisle contacts the witnesses, Mainly because the story is about Elinor and writing Bella's vampire POV would literally bore me…sorry to say it but she just bores me to death! Anyhow…Enjoy.**_

  
My lips twitched as the scent of a young buck blew past my stiff frame, I could hear its unsteady movements against the soft moss covered ground light and deliberate. Like a flash I was there poised and ready to jump when the perfect moment came around, _that's right nice and slow_ I thought to myself as the buck wandered ever closer to me.

_Just that little bit further_… two steps was all it took before I leapt onto the unknowing animal wrapping my arms around its neck in a chokehold before sinking my teeth into its warm flesh. I drank every last drop making sure to dispose of the carcass when I finished my meal.

"Meal" I laughed grimly. My vegetarian vampire meal, the fact I had never consumed a human actually brought a wave of pride over me. I was clean…Figuratively speaking of course.

Looking down I saw my newest pair of dark grey skinny jeans ruined, _great just great that's all I need right now , there's no way these stains will come out_! Grumbling I began my run back home. Better add new jeans to that shopping list now, as well as about ten new shirts and a couple pairs of shoes.

You would think being around 244 years of age would knock some sense into me, apparently not huh?

I was home in a matter of minutes, stepping through the small front door into my dimly lit living room. Don't get me wrong I wasn't a light fearing weirdo, but the fact it was slightly dark made it feel more like home.

_Ah vampire speed, gotta love it! _I thought to myself. Then I smelt it, someone had been near my home and whoever it was wasn't human. That sweet smell of vampire danced its way around me as I began to search every room making sure they hadn't entered my house. __

How could I not notice! Stupid! I should have been able to smell that a few miles away, 244 years old and still letting my mind wander!

My eyes scanned every inch of every room, every fibre of material my home currently contained. Until my eyes snapped to a small letter I must have pushed behind the door. It was I said small but I immediately recognised the Cullen family crest in the top corner, and my name delicately written in black ink.

"Well, what have we got here?" I opened the letter mumbling to myself, Of course I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and by opening the letter I meant tearing it open. I scanned its contents my brows furrowing as I read.__

My Dearest Elinor,  
I know it is not my place to ask this of you, as I am sure you are still content with traveling. Yet I would like to think in a time of need you would do the same for us as we would do for you, Edward has married Isabella Swan and they have conceived a child together. The child is half human and half vampire, due to Edward being the biological father…

Ah my baby brother always did know how to blow my mind with his antics. Of course I had heard of Bella from Edwards's letters, he had first been tempted by her blood well I say tempted as a loose term…More like he was possessed by her blood. He even had to move to Denali for a brief period of time.

Then over time he grew attached to her and again I say attached as in he was completely in love with the human, well long story short they got married which I already knew of; the half human half vampire spawn however I did not know of.

_The child is a girl, Bella named her Renesmee and she is a very remarkable child. She grows every day she is only a few weeks old now but already she looks to be at the age of six. That however is not the only reason why I have written you, Irina our cousin whom I'm sure you remember has seen Renesmee but unfortunately has mistaken her for and immortal child…_

I remained still "Oh god no…" my voice barely audible, An immortal child this wasn't what I had been expecting but after reading that I knew what to expect. No doubt the Volturi would be involved , _Stupid, ignorant, old vampire bast- Snap out of it and just read_ I thought to myself turning my focus to the letter once more.

_We need your help Elinor, please we invite you to stay with us and we ask…we beg that you as well as others I have contacted will show your courage and act as witness for our, for your family in the event of the Volturi's arrival in Forks. If you agree you know where to find us, you know where your home is and I hope to see you soon even in these circumstances. I have missed you terribly and I hope you know you always have and always will be a daughter to me, your family miss you Elinor._

Your loving father Carlisle.

Not sparing a second I grabbed my keys and left, I couldn't let them face this without me. I had always felt guilty leaving to travel; they were my family and all I had left in world. Carlisle was always a father to me from the minute he changed me, Esme the kind motherly figure who made it her soul purpose to nourish our existence.

Edward my 'Twin' I was always close to him we were both gifted and seemed to find each other's presence soothing, he was my best friend and in times of trouble he was my rock. With me being 150 years older than him he always came to me for advice and to find solace.

Rosalie, she was considered the beauty of the family yet many had considered me to be the beauty; I like to think I'm the brains. She always had a cold way about her she would sneer and scowl at the smallest of things, but once you got past that she was kind and she also seemed to give out a motherly vibe. In more ways than one she was also my best friend.

Rosalie however had found Emmett, my big teddy bear brother whom was most defiantly the muscle. He had been found after being mauled by a bear, which I may add is not the reason I call him teddy bear! I call him teddy bear because that's what he is, I giant softy whom would only cause pain if someone threatened us.

Alice and Jasper, They found us. Alice was gifted with the ability to see the future she saw Jasper in a vision and went to seek him. Later she saw our family and she and Jasper were accepted into it with open arms. Alice was a bubbly happy little pixie, always pleased with whatever she did. Which was mainly shopping. Jasper on the other hand had his difficulties; He being the youngest of us had trouble with controlling his blood lust. We helped him through what we could and over time we saw him gradually get better.

I smiled at the memory of my family, well I could be with them soon and I couldn't wait! I closed my eyes and thought of home.

_**A/N: Well that's first chapter done :D Really proud of myself *does little dance* Please review and hopefully you liked this and will continue to like it.  
-xx- **_


	3. The Meet And Greet

_**A/N: **__**Be proud of me I just sacked off a 3000 word essay to continue this, oh how my teachers love me! Well I let my friend read and she asked me a lot of questions so I thought I would clear up a few things. Elinor is gifted as I said; Also She has never met Bella, Renesmee or the wolves (but she knows of them as she was around when the treaty was put forth) and most importantly Tia, Benjamin's mate does not exist in this story. But enough of that here's chapter 2 : D ENJOY!**_

I thought of home and here I was, a small smile gracing my lips _its exactly how I remember…_ I grinned walking around the other side of the house seeing a large window I knew was used as a means of exit rather that a door, it was typical really…Give us a perfectly usable door and we'll use a window.

_'You can't just jump into the house Elinor, think this through'._

'I have thought it through its more fun than the door'.

'But would Carlisle appreciate you jumping in!'  
  
I battled with myself for what seemed like ages before I took notice to the unfamiliar scent which poured from the window,

_'These must be Carlisle's witnesses'._

Well no point it hanging around out here, I grinned again crouching down low almost as if I was getting ready to attack before pushing myself from the ground to land lightly on the window frame_, _no sooner had I landed expecting to see my family smiling back at me, I could sense a female new born hurtling herself toward me.

I reacted in taking a small step to my left waiting for her to arrive beside me, and then brought my right hand behind her neck thrusting her to the ground. '_Who the hell is this and what the hell does she think she's doing' _I screamed mentally looking down at the struggling new born.

"Let me go!" She growled as I then heard several footsteps approaching us. Oh great time to re-meet the family and here I am with a woman pressed to the ground. Carlisle is going to love me! Oh god and Esme I can't wait to hear the lecture I get off her about politeness.

"Elinor please, release Bella" That voice, I turned see Edward a worried yet amused expression on his snow white face "I would not appreciate my wife damaged in any way" Carlisle nodded from his place beside Edward his eyes locked on me.

I chuckled removing my hand from her neck "I'm very sorry your attack caught me off guard, I am Elinor Cullen. And you are Isabella I presume as Eddie called you Bella" My light tinkling laugh filled the room "I apologize again" my voice coming across stronger that before.

She nodded curtly. "It's fine, really I shouldn't have attacked you I was just worried, You appeared out of nowhere…I thought maybe Renesmee would be in danger" Even for a vampire her speech was wavering . That was an immediate give away, she must have been a nervous human when she was alive this only caused my signature smirk to grace my features.

"We understand Bella and so does Elinor" Carlisle cut in from beside Eddie "I assume she didn't use a door…" He accused his brows raised toward me.

"Come on Carlisle, doors are far too old school" small laughs floated around the room at my words.

'_Well if I knew being attacked would make me this popular I would be picking fights with the entire vampire community'_

It was only when I heard these laughs did I stop to examine the other vampires in the room. Denali were obviously present to which I nodded my head at each member, as Carlisle had mentioned in his letter there was a certain member missing… _'Irina'_

The Irish coven were also present Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Maggie always interested me, she had the ability to know if she was being lied to. She would be a useful to us I knew this, Carlisle knew this and most of all Maggie knew.

"Hello, Siobhan it's been a long while since I've seen you friend, Liam, Maggie always a pleasure seeing you both" A smile found its way onto Maggie's face yet whereas the others nodded to my greeting Maggie had the courage to speak.

"Hello Elinor it truly has been a long while, I am pleased to see you to" I nodded toward her before turning to greet any other guests.

_'Now let's see who else…'_

My eyes stopped on two wild looking vampires with darker skin that that of the rest of us but they also lacked a member. The Amazon coven, Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna, Kachiri was not present. Yet I was confident in Zafrina's presence her power of visual projection was strong and would no doubt be useful to us. They merely nodded and I turned my head toward them Senna giving me a slight smile as Zafrina raised her brows.

I soon spotted Garret leaning on the door frame, Oh Garret; he was as some would say…Cocky, arrogant, annoying!

"Garret my dear friend how lovely to see you again" I smirked "Causing trouble as usual I see"

"Trouble? Me? When have I ev-"

"Oh please! We're all in trouble and it would seem I'm the only one with sense!" A new voice roared to my left, Well if it wasn't Carlisle's old friend Alistair, He stared at me before leaving the room most likely to stalk of to the attic room.  
"Yeah I won't even ask" Chuckling to myself as I walked back toward my own family giving each one a hug, I excluded Bella and mentally noted the absence of Alice and Jasper telling myself they must be out hunting.

The covens parted ways moving to different areas of the house, I smiled kindly at Carlisle and Esme.

"Elinor, We all missed you so much welcome home" Esme spoke softly reaching out to hug me once more "Your room is exactly how you left it"

"Thank you, wait exactly how I left it …Dust and all?" The smile she wore widened at my words.

"Well exactly how you left without the dust" I shook my head chuckling I had only been home about thirty minutes but already It felt as though I had never left.

"Come on Eli you should know Esme would never let anywhere get dusty, she's kept the room clean since the day you left…You know for if you decided to drop in on us" Rosalie muttered but I could tell she had a grin on her face.

I turned to smile at her noticing Emmet smiling like a child in my direction. Without warning he ran forward slamming into me and encircling me in a hug.

"Eli! How's my little sister?" He chuckled using a hand to mess up my hair as he released me from the hug.

"Em I'm 164 years older than you! If we're being technical your my little bro" He just shrugged the grin on his face only getting wider.

"But I look older" I shook my head at him before I turned to ask about a certain pixie and soldier.

"They've gone" Edward grumbled from beside Bella he must of noticed me looking "They left after Alice saw the Volturi coming for you, we don't know where they are" He looked hurt but I knew my brother, he was most likely worried not only for his family but for Alice and Jasper also.

I looked to Carlisle in disbelief, Alice and Jasper had gone? At a time like this! Just got up and left not caring what happened to the rest of us!

_'Calm down I'm sure they had good reason'_

'Good reason? Good reason to abandon us!'

I saw Edward looking straight at me he was obviously tuned in to my mental battle. He then nodded toward Carlisle.

"Eli please come with me, we have things to discuss" Turning on my heel a followed Carlisle to his office.


	4. Finding Out

_**A/N: **__**Ok then kiddies, this is the third chapter for you :D I don't have much to say other than I hope you guys like it so far I am writing for the first time in about a year and I'll admit I'm a bit rusty! But hey at least I'm trying: D Enjoy!**_

Carlisle closed the door to his office gesturing for me to sit on one of the vacant leather chairs, this room had always been my favourite. It was peaceful and full of books on anything you could imagine, from vampire legends to medical journals.

"Thank you for coming Eli, you know I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important" He sighed, this was clearly having an effect on him, he looked tired and his eyes didn't have their usual spark.

"I understand Carlisle, I'm happy to be here even under these circumstances but there are a few things I don't understand. Why did Alice leave?" My hands rested neatly in my lap and I pulled my legs up to sit cross legged.

"Eli…We don't know" I heard another sigh "I only hope she is out gathering witnesses as we are" He took a seat opposite me pulling one of my hands into the two of his.

"How bad is it?" I asked my voice soft and quiet, this wasn't right Carlisle almost seemed hopeless.

"Bad. The Volturi are coming to destroy us and I can't help but feel guilty for calling you here as well as the others, when Aro arrives if we cannot convince him chances are we shall all be killed. Me, you, Esme…Every last one of us" He ran a hand through his hair allowing my hands to fall back into my lap.

"The Egyptian coven arrive in the next few days, Our numbers grow but we can really only hope. The wolves have agreed to fight even then I fear we will be outnumbered" I choked at his words

"Wolves? Wait what? What the hell do you mean, like Quileute wolves…we have dogs fighting for us!?" My brows furrowed and sarcasm dripped from my words, when did the dogs get involved in this.

"Eli! That's enough, the wolves have been a great help. They helped protect Bella from a new born army and they are putting their lives on the line now to help us again" He growled slightly then looked up to me.

"Well how am I supposed to help? Just walk forward swear the kids half human and I'm done? Or is there more to this Carlisle?" He sighed and I knew I had got him.

"We are hoping that will be all, but we must also prepare for the worst. The worst being a fight, we need you , your by far the strongest and most powerful of us all" What? So I was just back up, just the muscle. I stood up from my chair and a feral growl escaped my lips.

"So I was called to save everybody! Do I need to remind you how relentlessly Aro has sought me out!" My words fuelling my own anger "I will not be handed over to the Volturi on a silver platter so you can all continue to live happily ever after!" No just stop yourself now Eli please Aro couldn't take you no matter how much he wants to … I growled again storming to the door.

"Eli, You know that's not what I meant. I need you…We need you, I will do all I can when it comes to Aro and I wouldn't ever allow him to take you" My hands balled into fists.

"He couldn't take me anyway, I'd kill him first!" Carlisle stood placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself please. No one needs to die, Not you and not Aro…No matter how much he deserves it" He mumbled the last part obviously not wanting to be heard, I let a small laugh pass my lips and I heard him laugh along with me.

"I'm sorry I over reacted you have to understand Carlisle I will only fight if the occasion calls for it… But then again I could never resist a good fight" He shook his head but I could see the smile was still there. Score! I'm still in the clear!

"Hey Carlisle so when do you expect Amun and Kebi, It's been so long since I last saw then both" Carlisle looked up and his eyes met mine with a playful shine. A smirk slowly formed on my face, Hmm Carlisle what are you hiding from me?

"Well I believe they should arrive tomorrow but they wanted to stay behind to hide Benjamin's scen-"  
"Benjamin?" I cut him off mentally scolding myself. Yet I was surprised why he merely laughed in my direction.

"As I was saying, they stayed behind to hide is scent in the Volturi decide to track them, Benjamin is Amun's and Kebi's new child. He was created around 1805 or 1820, And is very powerful" I smirked.

"How powerful we talking here Carlisle…?" He laughed putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He has the ability of atmoskinesis, control of the elements" I raised my brow, wow this boy was powerful no wonder Amun wished to keep him secret. I could already imagine Aro's sick mind creating ways to obtain him.

"That's very impressive…" I muttered a wave of jealousy washed over me then it seemed to dull with understanding "Carlisle what do we do?" He sighed obviously sensing the hopelessness edging in my voice.

"We do whatever we can, we protect each other" this was why I looked up to Carlisle not only because he changed me, but because he was always right. At times it made me Furious that someone could be as wise as him.

So I took my leave wandering aimlessly to my room, as I stood at the door I realised Esme was right it was just how I left it, even the pillows on my bed were crinkled. Although I was glad that I could just come back and act as though I never left I felt a pang of pain in my chest, did they actually miss me?

It didn't take my 'Twin' long to forget me. It seemed as though I just vanished and they didn't realise, Edward had promised to write to me, I had even made the point to purchase that small cottage so he would have somewhere to send them too. Yet every time I arrived back there…Nothing. Well nothing up until Carlisle's letter.

I took a step past the threshold of the doorway but stopped dead in my tracks, my room smelt of Edward I followed the scent to my bedside drawer pulling it open slowly.

"Letters?" I muttered furrowing my brows in confusion. Wasting no time I tore the first envelope open and scanned its contents

Each letter contained an apology about not being able to bring himself to post the letters to me, Some new information about Bella and most frequently he wrote of how things weren't the same without me here. I followed the dates on each letter.

He'd stopped writing to me 3 months ago. _'Why? Why suddenly stop?'_

My head snapped up and I sat wide eyed as a set of cautious and light footsteps stopped outside my door. I stared at the door and shook my head , I heard the faint heartbeat on the other side. It was the child, the child I had come here to help…Renesmee.

I could only widen my eyes as there was a knock on the door.

_**A/N: **__** Haha well she'd finally going to meet who she's been called to protect. I hope you guys are enjoying this :D thank you  
- xx -**_


	5. A Remarkable Child

A/N: Thanks guys for your reviews so far and for following, I swear I had a huge smile on my face when I checked my email's and saw them all :D *Little happy dance* Well I will continue to try my best with updating frequently, sometimes I might not be able to for about a day or too. Please bear with me. Here we go with chapter 5 ENJOY! :D

Oh great! I scowled slightly; looking toward the door, well I have to meet her sooner or later despite my anti-social mood so why not sooner. Of course it took me about two seconds to reach the door but as my hand touched the handle I hesitated. Childlike panic seemed to course through my body, what if she doesn't like me? Oh what do you care…

Pulling the door open slowly I looked down on the small hybrid child her eyes twinkled with curiosity, I noticed they were a chocolate brown colour but her hair held the same dazzling copper brown that sat upon her fathers and my own head.

I looked her over looking for any other similarities, of course she was pale but unlike our white skin; hers was pale pink. Then my thoughts were cut short as the child spoke.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee. Grandma Esme said I should come and say hello especially as you took the time to come home to help me" My brows involuntarily creased, she spoke with such confidence for someone so…Tiny. I felt as though I wasn't talking to a child but to a young adult and her voice…Calm but it still held a wisp of authority.

"Yes, I've heard quite a lot about you, You are a remarkable young girl. I'm Elinor but you can call me Eli for short" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Your aunty Elinor, my dad told me about you. You're his twin just like Rose and Jasper are twins" She paused took a breath and then looked at me straight in the eyes.  
"May I please show you something?"

"Of course you can, I don't see why not" I laughed as she beckoned me down to her level, I knelt down and looked at her "Now what did you want to show me?"

She lifted an arm and pressed her small hand over my cold cheek, images began to play like a short film through my head. I saw her birth; A fragile Bella lay dying in make shift hospital bed, next Edward stood with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket which he carefully handed to Rose. I saw the day Irina had seen her catching snowflakes with Bella and what appeared to be a Quileute wolf.

The next image shocked me to say the least Renesmee was showing me a photograph; A photograph of me. I was standing beside Edward a large smile plastered on my pale face, he wore a similar smile and I could see his arm around my shoulders.

Then just like that the short movie was over and I was face to face with Renesmee again.

"How did you do that?" I saw a proud smile appear on her face.  
"Eleazar says I have the gift of tactile thought projection. It's how I communicate sometimes, I show people things instead of explaining" I grinned and put my hand to her cheek showing her a similar show of my own life.

"How...You have the same gift as me?" She muttered looking up in confusion.

"Well now I do…You see Renesmee, I'm a mimic. I'm able to copy another's gift" Alarm spread across her small face "Oh no I haven't taken your ability I've basically learnt it. Much like learning a new skill but I'm unable to forget it and I can use it whenever I choose"

I bit my lip, I knew she was a smart girl but her brows remained creased.

"Allow me to demonstrate?" she nodded her head and I sent waves of calm over her, a gift I had learnt from Jasper.

She looked up her face brimming with excitement, realisation and strangely awe; I admit I was taken back when she began jumping around laughing.

"Thanks uncle Jasper's power! That's what uncle Jasper does!" She squealed which in turn caused me to burst into melodic laughter.

"Yes it's what Jasper does, and because I've met you Renesmee I'm able to use your gift to" I grinned standing back up, she continued to smile and I could still see the excitement and awe in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Aunty Eli, how many powers do you know?"

"Well I'm 244 years old and I bet you can imagine all the vampires I've met. So I know lots of different powers so to speak" She smiled wider grabbing my hand and attempting to lead me from my room.

Laughing again I allowed her to lead me to the sitting room, in which most of my family sat reading, drawing or writing and in Emmet's case…Playing Xbox. Renesmee sprinted over to Edward and Bella jumping into a small spot on the sofa.

"Quick come learn my mom's power! She's a shield…" she paused and then looked at me curiously "Or do you have one of those?"

I grinned sitting down on a cushion beside Emmet.

"Sorry I have that one already" She merely smiled again leaning her head on Bella's arm, who looked down at her daughter with mild concern and amusement.

Bella spoke softly down to Renesmee "What are you talking about sweet heart?"

"Mom! You know what I'm talking about you probably heard the whole thing!" Renesmee whined looking up to an already smirking Bella. She stroked her hair which in time lulled the once excited child to sleep.

I felt that feeling of contentment flow through me, this was where I belonged. Having my family close to me and to be close to them in return; No longer did I feel the pain in my chest as I looked around the room at my family. They hadn't forgotten me.

Now all we had to do was wait for our last few witnesses and begin to prepare for out meeting with the Volturi.

_**A/N: **__**There you go guys the 5**__**th**__** chapter, I hope Eli's talk with Nessie cleared up some things…The gift! I also promise Benjamin will arrive very soon! So hopefully keep reading and I hope your liking it so far. Thank you.  
- xx -**_


	6. Nightmares And The Egyptian Coven

_**A/N: **__**OMG! I can't believe how many of you have made the story a favourite of yours and have followed it 3 Thank you so much guys, really it means a lot and I can't wait to get writing more. Just a quick apology for the delay but I have made this chapter longer as a way of saying sorry :D I hope you continue to enjoy it…THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

Well I can safely say I spent the entire night doing nothing, an entire night lounging in my room listening to Edwards old CD's which held recordings of his many piano 'masterpieces' as Esme called them. Besides the music my mind was totally occupied with the constant presence of the Volturi.

It seemed as though they had taken over me, all my thoughts consisted of what they would do to us if we failed. Would they kill us all? What would become of Renesmee? At that thought my fists clenched, she would be destroyed and we wouldn't be able to help her.

No matter how many times I went over the situation in my head it always had the same outcome…Death.

On a brighter note I could hear Renesmee making her way to my room, Of course I was glad she had warmed up to me but Bella on the other hand was nervous of her child's choice of company, she worried I might lose control. Me? Lose control? Oh please pretty boy Eddie had more chance of that. I have a good hundred years on that kid.

I made my way to door opening it as Rensemee's small hand raised up to knock, she grinned before her face twisted into fear .taking her already raised hand she beckoned me to crouch down. As I did this she pressed it against my cheek causing a rather horrifying scene to unfold before me.

*_A snow covered clearing, rows of vampires in black robes with hoods pulled over their heads. Red eyes blinked furiously at a second group of vampires who stood at the opposite end scattered around unorganised. A heart beat thumped ever constant throughout until both parties ran forward, a vampire from either side taking lead. The sound of the two front vampires colliding rang in the field…*_

The vision ended and I focused back onto the terrified face of Renesmee, my mouth set in a firm line and my brows furrowed. How could she have dreamt that, well I assume she dreamt it? Oh of course she dreamt it I would know if that happened.

"Renesmee…Have you showed the others?" She nodded slowly opening her mouth to speak but no words came, blinking furiously she flung herself at me hugging me tightly.

"Am I going to die Eli?" I sighed pushing her back from me gently then placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"No, Bella would never let anything happen to you and neither would the rest of us, your safe as long as were all her-" I looked to Renesmee as she cut me off.

"Alice and Jasper aren't here" She muttered looking at her hands.

"But Alice and Jasper don't need to be here right now" I tried to reason with her "We'll be fine. I can make you a promise right now that Alice will come back and as always Jasper will be with her"

Her face lit up but I could still see she needed reassured.

"And you know why? Because Alice and Jasper would never let anything bad happen to any of us, especially you" I grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly "Now how about you go help Esme make your dinner?"

She nodded a wide smile spread on her face as she turned and ran off down the hall to the stairs then to the kitchen. I stood up straight brushing any dust from my knees before letting out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. Sometimes I forget I don't actually need to breathe but after a couple hundred years living amongst humans it's just becomes second nature.

Turning on my heel I made my way toward the stairs only to have an arm grab mine, I could smell it was Bella.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely turning round to face her, she looked apologetic yet at the same time she looked relived.

"I wanted to apologize, since you arrived I haven't given you the trust you deserve, I thought you were bad for Nessie, now I realise you've done more to soothe her than I think I ever could. She trusts you and after what I've seen I trust you too. I'm glad you're here to help us" She looked to the floor and then back to me.

"Well firstly, I knew what you thought courtesy of Eddie. Mimic remember?" I laughed lightly then continued "I have done what any other would have done, Renesmee is a wonderful child and I'm sure everyone agrees. Though I have to correct you slightly, I didn't say what I did just to comfort her I told her those things because it's true."

Bella looked at me a small soft smile set on her lips, I smiled in return giving her a small hug.

"You're a wonderful mother Bella and I would very much like to hope we will be friends, as I'm not only fighting for your daughter. But for all of us"

She nodded slightly, the sound of footsteps running through the forest nearby and judging by Bella's face she had heard too. I grabbed her arm lightly she looked at me panicked before realising we were no longer in the house but outside on the porch.

"Ah You're here and you brought Bella with you" Edward mused from behind us, I turned flashing a dazzling smile his way.

"What? Wait? How did that just happen?" She looked around as is trying to rationalise the situation, I laughed lightly when I saw her drag a hand through her hair in confusion.  
"Bella, Eli can Teleport. Who did you learn that off again?" He chuckled moving to stand beside his wife "Oh yeah, it was a nomad about 50 years ago wasn't it?"

I nodded again as I caught Bella looking at us in disbelief. I have to say for a vampire she still acts amazingly like a human. Well we all acted like humans but she…She was like overly human. Edward must have listened as he began laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" A new voice Purred from the edge of the woods. I looked to Edward who nodded at me.

'_Edward I recognise the scent it's Amun' _I stated mentally.

_'Go inform Carlisle, he already knows but he's waiting for our confirmation' _Nodding to Edward I teleported from the room to the sitting room to find Carlisle and Esme stood anxiously by the counter.

"It's Amun and Kebi" Carlisle smiled hearing my words then lightly took Esme's hand and led her to the porch.

By the time I arrived back Amun and Kebi had emerged from the tree's along with a boy, Like Amun and Kebi he had olive skin and dark hair, I could see it was brown but verging on black toward the tips, It was wind swept and messy. His eyes held the same crimson hue but unlike Amun's eyes his were not as harsh, his were kind and seemed to hold a playful glisten. He stepped forward staying behind Amun as he moved to greet Carlisle.

I then began to survey his clothes; he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a light tan striped tunic over the top, which almost resembled a waistcoat. This was accompanied by black jeans and a long scarf. He was dressed in simple clothing but on him it looked stylish…Even attractive.

Oh god what am I thinking! I shook my head attempting to clear my thoughts. I looked to Edward who was grinning in my directing. Even better! Get out of my head Eddie-kins! I could be raiding your deepest thoughts but I'm choosing not too!

'_But I can't help it…' _his smug voice ran through my head. I merely shot him a look and returned my attention to the Egyptian coven.

"Ah Carlisle, you did not mention to me Elinor would be back" Amun smiled in my direction. "We are most fortunate indeed"

"Yes that we are. She has come to assist us" Carlisle looked proudly toward me. I smiled, trying to distract myself from the many eyes fixed on me.

"Come, come" Amun beckoned for me to come closer "Come meet my new child"

I looked to Edward to find him smirking again. Smirk while you can Eddiekins… I teleported beside Amun who smiled even wider.

"Still as talented as ever Elinor, I see you have improved…Last time I watched you do that I ended up being knocked into a river"

I laughed "Well my sense of direction was a bit off. I was aiming to appear in front of you…"

Amun stepped forward but was beat to it by the younger boy. He stopped before me and I swear if my heart was still beating it would explode. My fake breathing stopped as my amber eyes connected with his crimson ones.

"My name is Benjamin, I thought it was going to take the old fool all day to introduce us" He smirked earning a stern look from Amun.

"I'm Elinor…As I'm sure you heard Amun say" I grinned holding out a hand for him to shake. Without any hesitation his hand was in mine and I felt a strange sensation wash over me, I furrowed my brows slightly and looked to find him doing the same.

I quickly snapped out of it and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Benjamin" He smiled broadly stepping back a little.

"Same to you Elinor" I grinned again turning to take my place beside Edward, Whom didn't look surprised as I appeared beside him. Amun and Carlisle spoke again and Renesmee was brought forward, she showed them all that she was half human by using her gift to let them see her birth, Just as she had with me.

Out of the three new vampires, Benjamin was the only one who smiled at her after receiving the new information.

Something told me things were about to get interesting.

_**A/N:**__** Ahh! Benjamin is here! Haha I hope you enjoyed that I tried to keep his introduction simple but sweet. Thank you all again for reviewing on the previous chapters and I hope to hear more from you in the chapters to come :D  
-xx- **_


	7. A Morning With Renesmee

_**A/N: **__**Woo! You guys are seriously awesome and I love reading the reviews, they always put a huge smile on my face and now it's the weekend you can expect a lot more updates. Although I may write chapters in bulk, then upload them all at once but this writing in bulk will probably be used more on week days. I don't fancy writing a chapter a night whilst trying to complete various essays and what not's. As per usual I digress, let's see what Eli will get up to chapter seven :D Enjoy .**_

We left the Egyptian coven to settle into their rooms after Renesmee's 'Performance' although we vampires didn't sleep it was nice to have a place to escape, Amun and Kebi had a room next door to Carlisle and Esme which funereally enough didn't surprise me in the slightest but Benjamin's room being the spare room opposite mine had my brows raised.

From out small conversation I had gained some new information. One, he was incredibly confident. I wouldn't go as far as to say over confident but it seemed as though he was slowly getting there. Two, he was the only one out of his coven who seemed pleased to be here. Finally three, when he touched my hand I felt electricity but not like holding Kate's hand.

Holding Kate's hand would send you sky high, this however was subtle and under the surface. Like a tingling feeling that shot up through my body causing me to feel peaceful.

Of course feeling that was nice but it was unusual in my two hundred and forty four years I had never experienced a similar sensation.

I was currently in my own bedroom staring at a wall and sitting cross legged on a red bean bag, trying to figure it all out. The nightmare, meeting Benjamin…That feeling. I knew all too well we were safe against the Volturi especially with vampires like Benjamin and Maggie. Maggie could tell us with Aro was being truthful.

Benjamin could make a giant snow ball and drop it on his creepy Volturi head…Ah one can dream. Or even better just set him alight where he's standing and I'll stand with a sign saying 'Barbecue Aro Volturi for all'. I head a few people chuckle around the house. Yey Edward is sharing my brain children with people!

Chuckling to myself I stood up making my way to the dresser, I pulled out a simple red tank top which faded to black around the bottom and a nice black button up cardigan. I then wandered up to the wardrobe pulling out my favourite pair of black jeans with gold studs running up the sides on the legs. Simple black converse on my feet and my bronze her tied up I stood and appraised myself.

I looked good, it was simple yet stylish and it was one of those outfits that reminded me of Alice. I wonder what she's doing right now…

Shaking my head I grabbed my Cullen crest necklace, mine being identical to Rosalie's and Esme's was a thin silver chain with the crest pendant resting just below my collar bone. The boys preferred to wear wristbands of either leather or just silver and Alice preferred a dull silver ribbon.

My head snapped the direction of my door as sweet music reached my ears, I tilted my head listening intently, either Edward was playing the piano or I was going crazy…Well crazier than I already am.

Following my instincts my body moved toward the sound, after a few moments I ended up outside one of the many studies. I stopped at the door peeking through the gap into the room, Renesmee was sat at the large grand piano seemingly reciting one of Edwards many creations. Only Renesmee added soft sweet notes which were an improvement in my opinion, it was lighter and more pleasant.

I pushed the door open slowly, as it opened it started to creak calling Renesmee's attention from her playing to me.

"Sorry Nessie, I didn't intend to distract you. Please continue" I smiled walking to stand at the edge of the piano, a position I normally stood when watching Edward play.

"It's ok auntie Eli, Do you play?" Her small fingers began to ghost over the keys.

"I do, but not often. I prefer to play the violin" I stated as she smiled my direction.

She shifted over to her left making room for me to sit beside her, as I did she started to flip through her music book until she stopped on a song and beamed up at me.

"Can you play this?" Instantly the pride in her eyes came through, Edward must have taught her, seeing she obviously wanted to play the song I decided to play along.

"Hmm no I don't think I can play that, but maybe you can teach me how?" I furrowed my brows allowing myself to look confused "How about you play it for me?"

Her smile grew and she nodded excitedly but suddenly stopped pulling out another book.

"Here you can sing that way we both get to do something" She giggled turning to the page I needed.

"Well I would be happy to sing for you" I smiled scanning the page. The song was 'The power of love' a song I knew very well only this was a newer version.

I smiled wider as Renesmee started to play, It was flawless I could easily compare it with Edward. She never missed a note or hesitated before playing a key. I scanned the sheet waiting for my part to come in…

My mouth opened and I let the soft melodic words roll off my tongue…

"Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal"

I heard someone making their way toward the room we were currently in, my guess was Edward or Bella. Smiling down toward Renesmee quickly, I started to sing again.

"The power of love  
A force from above  
cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal"

The door opened and I briefly turned, It was Esme. She stood against the doorframe smiling softly toward us both.

"I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door…" My voice trailed off as Renesmee stopped playing abruptly.

She stood up running toward Esme who eagerly snatched the girl up into her arms, grinning I stood up straight closing both of her books. It amused me how spontaneous she was, how spontaneous all humans were let alone children.

Esme looked toward me as I made my way over to them; she stoked my hair gently then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I see you still sing like an angel" She mused, this caused me to roll my eyes and let out a short burst of melodic laughter.

"Esme, we all sing beautifully remember…Vampire voice thingy" She laughed at my analysis of the situation and began to leave the room.

'_Eli, I need you in the sitting room. Carlisle's found something that could help us' _Edwards voice appeared in my mind and he spoke with what I can only describe as urgency.

'_On my way bro' _I Joked sending myself into the sitting room.

"So what have you found?" I asked Carlisle but it was Edward whom spoke for him.

"Stories and tales of half vampire children. If we can find evidence to back these up we might stand a chance proving to Aro that Renesmee isn't a threat to our world" My head snapped to Edward and I raised my brows.

"As Edward was saying…" I heard Carlisle state with a hint of annoyance "Renesmee isn't the only one, all we need to do is find these other vampires…where ever they may be" He trailed off looking back at his laptop which rested neatly on the coffee table.

"Well…It was obvious she wouldn't be the only one. I mean I don't think Eddie was the only one to perform…The deed…With a human" I laughed taking a seat beside Carlisle on the couch.

Edward looked at me in disbelief before running a hand through his bronze hair. I loved these moments because I knew if Eddiekins was human these would be the moments he turned beet red!

"I guess your right…" Carlisle muttered his eyes never leaving the screen.

I rolled my eyes and decided to leave the boys to their research, concluding that the entire 'little meeting' was pointless. Pointless with a capital P.

As I walked out onto the porch the smell of a rabbit hit my nostrils, I closed my eyes tight as my throat began to burn.

I really needed to hunt.

_**A/N: **__**Well there we go chapter seven, Oh and I made this chapter a bit longer, hopefully I can keep this up and please don't worry there will be plenty of Benjamin to come guys!  
Thank you for reading  
-xx-**_


	8. Start Of A Hunting Trip

A/N: Wow guys your reviews are just awesome thank you so much! As I promised I shall give you a bit more Benjamin in this chapter…Because I'm nice like that : D Anyhow, Enjoy and I hope you continue to Enjoy the story as it develops more : ) Thanks.

How long had it been since my last hunt, a few days maybe more? I knew that the others went hunting often in little groups but I normally hunted alone, maybe I should ask Carlisle when they're next going? Of course the guests wouldn't be going with them they chose to hunt Humans but had agreed to hunt away from Forks. Except for the Denali coven, they followed our lifestyle, feeding only from animals.

I turned on my heel making my way back to the sitting room, once again I found Carlisle fixated to his computer screen whilst his fingers typed furiously on the key board. Only Edward was no longer there.

"Slow down there Carlisle, you look like your about to smash that thing" I heard him laugh under his breath as he eased up on his typing. He looked up as I leant against the doorframe his eyes studying me curiously.

"Anything I can help you with Eli?" His typing stopped and he placed his hand under his chin.

"Yes actually there is, when do you next hunt?" It almost sounded as though he let out a sigh of relief.

He laughed again rubbing his chin "Well Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and myself leave to hunt tonight. As always your welcome to join unless you wish to hunt alone?"

I stood from my position against the door frame running a hand through my hair, only causing me to cringe as I felt small particles of dust. I needed a shower never mind hunting!

"Yeah I'm probably just going to hunt alone, it's kind of calming when you're alone…" My voice trailed off as I saw Carlisle shake his head amused "What? What did I say this time?"

He merely shook his head in my direction before replying "Only you Elinor Cullen could find a activity such as hunting…Calming"

Not being able to help myself I laughed knowing how strange I must have sounded, oh what would Eddikins say he being the one who believed we were all soulless.

'I heard and I for one think your mental'

Edwards metal message only caused me to laugh more "I'M NOT MENTAL EDDIEKINS DARLING!" I shouted causing Carlisle to then burst into melodic laughter.

"I merely meant that being alone is calming not the whole killing thing!" I laughed looking over to Carlisle who was just managing to compose himself.

"Yes, yes I understand. Well enjoy your hunt Eli, I hope you don't mind but I need to continue with my work"

I nodded removing myself from the room and coming face to face with Benjamin. He grinned from ear to ear as he studied me.

"So you're going on a hunt…Mind if I join you?" I immediately smirked taking a step closer.

"I'm hunting animals Benjamin, not something that's on your menu really is it?"

He chuckled "I don't mind trying new things, unless you don't want me to disrupt your 'calming' hunting experience" I sent him an amused look before stepping around him and making my way toward the front door.

"Why are you so eager to join me?" He grinned as I spoke and I could hear his footsteps follow closely behind me until we were walking side by side "Is there something you wish to tell me?" I joked.

"Oh yeah there was come to think of it… you talk funny it's kind of weird" I raised a brow at his statement.

"How may I ask do I talk funny?" He merely lifted a hand and pointed it in my direction, I smiled shrugging at him.

"There! See you're always so polite" I rolled my eyes as he continued to speak "I mean, not to be funny or anything. You look 17 but sound old…Not like super old but still old"

" Sorry that you find my mannerism's so amusing to you good sir, if it pleases you I shall take my leave" I grimaced, I'm not weird at all! suddenly I changed my expression to that of shock "Oh sorry I'll rephrase that, Sorry that I'm so weird and funny but if it makes you happy I'll go" I glared not knowing what had even put me in a bad mood, I knew he was joking.

He looked disappointed before putting his hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt that odd sensation wash over me. It started from where his hand had connected with my shoulder and made its way down to my feet and then to the tips of my fingers. Like electricity it stayed there tingling and buzzing causing me to look up to him as he hastily removed his hand.

His mouth opened then shut again as if he was trying to think of the words but just couldn't bring himself to speak, it reminded me of a fish in a strange way. Hmm Benjamin the fish… I shook my head willing my 'verging on the insane' thoughts to cease.

"I…I didn't mean to offend you I was just saying, you know? So about that hunting trip, do I have your permission to come with you?" Although he spoke perfectly could sense the confusion and hurt behind his words and to be honest I don't blame the poor boy being confused, In all honesty I think I was just as confused as him. The hurt on the other hand I had no idea…

"Sure Benjamin" I smile attempting to cheer him up "I don't mind you coming with me"

He smiled and followed as I continued walking to the door but decided not to used it and just teleported to the porch beckoning Benjamin to follow me, which he did and faster than I thought he would I might add. I stood beside him and smiled.

"You don't mind running do you?" He grinned at my words and nodded with the same childlike excitement I had often seen on Renesmee.

"Of course not, just lead the way"

I didn't need told twice, I bolted into the thick of the trees avoiding every rock and every hanging branch with threatened to hit me. Benjamin's excited laughter echoed through the forest as he followed behind me, I laughed pulling myself behind a tree to hide wondering if he would notice I'd stopped.

I stopped dead suppressing my laughter, as I did this it seemed as though the entire forest went silent. I heard nothing, not even Benjamin running; he must have noticed me stop. I grinned and began to climb the tree making sure to be as silent as I possibly could, I perched myself on one of the sturdy branches scanning the forest floor for any sign of the olive skinned boy.

What on earth? He was nowhere to be seen I attempted to smell him in the passing winds but failed to even get a slight inkling as to his location.

Just as I was about to call for him I was knocked from the branch by something and I tumbled to the ground closing my eyes tight. Of course I did more damage to the ground than it did to me as I landed hard on my back, when I opened my eyes I found a pair of crimson orbs staring back at me.

"Not as stupid as I look huh?" my melodic laughter met his words causing him to laugh with me.

"No I guess not" I mumbled before flipping us over so he rested in the newly formed small crater where I had landed, He laughed as I stood and raced off again.

I laughed as I ran not even bothering to listen and see if he was following me, although I knew he would be.

"You keeping up ok!?" I yelled as I ran a hint of humour in my voice.

"Erm well I think I am" I turned my head shocked to find he had caught up and was running alongside me, he chuckled increasing his speed and overtaking me.

I shook my head slightly as I ran, I could only imagine how our little hunting trip would turn out.

Determined I began to run faster, no way was he going to beat me.


	9. The Hunting Trip

_**A/N: **__**Aw you guys make me smile with all your reviews, again I promise to do my best to update as often as I can and I'm working on making the chapters longer for you all :D Thank you for your support for the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it :D  
**__****_

**BenjaminPOV******

Oh my God! The look on her face!  
I continued to run, I didn't even know where I was going but I ran in my mad effort to make sure Eli didn't over take me. Her laughter and light footsteps followed close behind me trying to keep up, I don't think I'd ever run this fast, or had this much fun come to think of it. Amun really was a huge stick in the mud.

No Benjamin you mustn't leave the house! No you mustn't use your gift! I growled slightly as I went over Amun's words in my head. Of course I was grateful; he took me in, turned me and fathered me all these years but he and Kebi always had some negative comment about whatever I did. It infuriated me that he had that power over me.

After five minutes of running I arrived at a clearing to find Eli already standing there with a broad grin on her perfectly sculpted features, she really was something to behold. Even though she has the same coloured eyes as the rest of Cullen's hers look brighter, her skin paler but with a slightly pink hue to her cheeks. Then there was her hair, falling is soft waves down just past her shoulders, it was bronze like one of the males…Edward I think his name is?

I slowed down to a brisk walk and stopped in front of her, the grin never left her face as I raised my brows suspiciously.

"Am I right in believing a certain someone used her power to win?" I laughed holding a finger up as if I was telling her off "That's Cheating"

She shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible "Me? Cheat? Oh young Benjamin I would never cheat"

I laughed looking around, every sound seemed intensified. The sounds of hooves on the mossy ground, of soft paws running every direction, even the bird song seemed to stand out more.

"So what exactly are you looking for, and how do you know where it is?" I asked keeping my eyes on a rabbit I seen wandering around a patch of clovers.

"Anything I guess, Maybe a deer" I raised a brow quizzically to which she came and stood beside me "Close your eyes, and listen. Listen to the sounds around you, for example streams or twigs snapping. Then focus on the animal?"

I shrugged "I'll just let you do your thing, as you said animals aren't exactly on my menu"

"You don't want to try? Hmm I thought you were open to new things?" She smirked putting a hand under her chin.

She must have taken my silence as my refusal, I sat down and watched as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, just beyond the trees a stag stood beside a small stream its eyes fixated on us. Like a feral cat she growled lunging forward catching the deer by its hind legs as it attempted to flee the scene, the deer cried out only to be silenced by Eli as she sunk her teeth into its neck. I watched with wide eyes as she drained the animal and moved on to kill three more, well one was a rabbit…Not much of a struggle.

I watched her dust herself off and move to stand by my side.

"Sure you don't want anything before we head back?" I shook my head but noted that her eyes were brighter than they had previously been "Ok well then, let's go back I guess" she smiled.

I didn't want to go back, I wanted to run around the forest all day and maybe even all night, anything but go back to Amun and Kebi with their constant nagging. If anything Amun should take a page out of Carlisle's book, at least Carlisle let the Cullen children do as they pleased, he even let them go to school…even if they didn't actually need it.

**ElinorPOV**

"Hellooooooo!" I waved a hand in front of Benjamin's face, he looked as though he'd totally spaced out "HEY!" I screamed suddenly clapping me hands.

He quickly snapped out of it looking at me curiously.

"Sorry I was just thinking? Are you sure you're done, I mean full enough?" I nodded putting a hand on his arm and desperately tried to ignore the electricity which coursed through me again.

"Just thinking? You completely zoned out…Kind of strange" He chuckled nodding his head to agree with me "Well lets head back then…Race you?"

His eyes lit up like a child at the mention of a race, I laughed which encouraged him to crack a smile before eventually laughing with me. Instead of giving him warning I shouted 'Go' and sped off into the forest back the way we had come. He shouted something along the lines of 'That's not far' but I was too busy laughing to pay attention.

I head his footsteps close behind me so I seized the opportunity and leapt up into the canopy of the tree's trading running for jumping. As I suspected he followed me, and just as I thought he was nowhere near as fast up here as he was done there. The fact I could still hear him laughing put a wide smile on my face but the strange thing was I was actually having fun, just like the way to the clearing. I hadn't had fun in a while and it felt good well in all honesty it felt brilliant!

"Looks as though you're struggling, maybe this is too much for you" I laughed leaping from tree to tree with little effort.

"No! I think I'm doing pretty well! I can easily beat you!" He growled but the humour was still there hanging from his every word.

Just as I was about to respond the branch I had landed on snapped and plummeted toward the earth, as I landed I heard Benjamin stop and look down a smirk spread across his face.

"Pity that looked like a strong branch too…Oh well" I growled picking up the branch and hurtling it toward him, hitting him square in the chest he too fell to the ground.

"Jeez you're right, that is a strong branch" I mused taking off into a run again.

He didn't take long to get to his feet and take off after me, I could see the house! Oh he was going to be so pissed I kicked his ass-  
I felt my legs being knocked out from underneath me. Wow he has some serious 'let me tackle you issues' I laughed as I was knocked to the ground. Making sure to spin myself round to face him I placed a foot on his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt and effortlessly I kicked him over my head so he landed on his back with a dull thud a few metres away from the porch.  
I stood up and walked over to him just as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Ya know…Technically I won, I'm closer to the house" I shook my head crouching down beside him.

"Technically, you cheated by attacking me…AGAIN!" He roared with laughter and I growled realising he wasn't the only one, Emmett and Garret had somehow managed to appear on the scene. Both doubled over laughing.

"Well Eli I have to say, you still have the moves" Garret hollered clapping Emmett on the shoulder who nodded in agreement.

Emmett looked at me and Benjamin and waggled his eyes brows to Garret "Oh the Tension between you too…" I growled at him which seemed to spur them on…

"Yes Emmett my boy, Sexual tension!" At Garrets words Benjamin and I both stood up glaring furiously at the two.

Emmet smirked at us then slowed his laugher down motioning for Garret to do the same, which he happily did when he saw the murderous look on my face.

"Calm down kiddies we were only playing, that's all" Garret raised his hands and sniggered.

"Hey Garret soccer is on lets head inside" Emmett smiled at me and gave me a small nod, really? He was really just going to try and make peace by taking Garret away to watch a soccer game? Well to be honest I didn't care as long as they weren't out here…

I watched as the both disappeared and then turned to Benjamin with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm so sorry about those two…Their just big kids, what can I say?" He smiled and grabbed one of my dainty pale hands pressing my knuckle to his lips. If I was human here would have been the moment where I would have maybe passed out.

"It's fine don't worry about it, I better go find Amun and let him know I'm back" He turned round heading toward the door before he turned back and smiled "Oh and we should totally go hunting again, well you can go…I'll watch" I Laughed as he walked into the house and just like Emmet and Garret he seemingly vanished.

I looked at the sky and saw it had already began to dull to a light pink, we must have been out a lot longer than I thought we would, not that I minded of course. I made my way inside smiling as thoughts of hunting with Benjamin swirled around in my head. How his eyes seemed to glow with excitement at everything I said, and how he kissed my hand before he left…

Finding myself back in my room I fell onto the bed with a broad grin across my face.

_**A/N: **__**Ohh the hunting trip! Well Eli's hunting trip and Benjamin's field trip, I thought I would let you all know this is the longest chapter so far! And I'm really super proud of myself so I hope you enjoyed it. thank you :D  
-xx-**_


	10. Beating The Shield

_**A/N: **__**Well, Chapter 10 is here, there's still a long and I mean LONG way till I'm even close to the end of this story, I think this may get to like 50 chapters haha! Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy and thank you so much for all your kind reviews :D sorry this took so long to upload I had parents evening/Parent teacher conference things last night.**_

Once again night was tedious, I sat most of the night with Emmet playing one of his many war games, which Edward soon took the fun out of by telling us to keep it down because unlike us Renesmee needed sleep. Of course Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Carlisle backed him up, so Emmet and I sulked for a few hours pulling faces behind their backs, unfortunately Eddie wasn't stupid and told Rosalie whom smacked us both on the back of the head.

When they all finally left to go hunt, including Denali coven, I managed to keep myself occupied by reading a book…In Renesmee's room...Under Edwards orders. As usual I read the entire novel within an hour and sat cross legged on the arm chair in the corner, she was peaceful when she slept although she would stir every so often other than her heart beat this was the only other indication that she was ok. I felt leaving our guests alone but of course when the veggie vamps were away the people eaters will play. So I was given the task of protecting and niece.

I didn't mind the watching her part, just knowing below my feet were several bored vampires put me on edge, Down there were only three vampires I trusted. Maggie, always so sweet and kind, I knew she had trouble with herself control but she was one of my oldest friends. Garret, although I'll admit he is a total prat, he is still very controlled compared to some of them and he is highly thought of by my family. The third however surprised me, It was Benjamin.

I know what you're thinking right, Benjamin really? Truth be told he'd shown me more reasons to trust him in a few days that Amun has in one hundred years. Amun was greedy, always seeking power he knew he could not control. Which is why it never really surprised me had acquired such a talented 'son'. It made me wonder if Benjamin had any knowledge of this, or the fact I've been in Amun's mind and seen that he had one day planned to overthrow them, well now it seemed he had his weapon. I suddenly thought back to my afternoon hunt, how playful Benjamin had looked and how his eyes lit up whenever I spoke to him. The way he laughed, the way he moved….

Renesmee continued to sleep and I continued to wait with Benjamin on my mind until three hours later the sound Bella and Edward arriving home moved me from my idle position, they immediately came up to her room finding me stood in the centre of her room my face void of all expression.

"Are you ok Elinor? How has she been? Has she woken up at all?" Bella began to assault me with questions as Edward looked over to his daughter.

"First things first, No EDWARD no one has been up here and I have not hurt her!" I said loud enough for them to hear but still low enough so Renesmee couldn't, he raised his hands in surrender and had earned himself a glare from Bella. "Secondly, I'm fine as is Renesmee and no she hasn't woken up" I stared blankly looking at Bella.

"Ok then well we'll let you go and enjoy the rest of your night" I smiled and began to leave the room leaving Edward and Bella to watch their daughter, as I had done for four hours without even a thank you. The only thing I got was Edward mentally accusing me of harming his daughter…

"Oh no Edward we need to talk to her…" I heard Bella mutter to Edward, she sounded apologetic so I assumed he had told her what I was thinking. _Just keep your wife away from me right now Edward…_I hoped he was still listening; I didn't feel like dealing with Bella tonight.

Not long after Bella and Edwards's reappearance did the rest of the family return home, accompanied by Denali an hour later, Emmet and I made conversation on a bear he had managed to take down in apparently under 30 seconds. Rosalie scoffed tapping her painted nails on the kitchen counter.

"Emmet it took you nearly 5 minutes to take down that bear, and by that time Esme had taken hers down and was finished with it" I laughed watching his smile fade and watching Rosalie's grin grew, she had a habit of putting him down but we all knew it was an good spirits as did Emmet. Esme showed us a sheepish smile.

"Wow Esme you took down a bear!? Last time I was home you stuck to eating rabbits and deer." She laughed lightly taking her place beside Carlisle whom was in heated conversation with Garret about fight strategies.

When Edward and Bella were sure that Renesmee was safe they made their way into the kitchen joining the rest of us, Bella looked my way with an apologetic smile which I immediately shrugged off. Turning my attention back to Carlisle and the others, Garret told us how he was much preferred complex fighting styles, which were as deadly as they were intricate. Carlisle first told how he was hoping for a non-violent outcome, but if the occasion presented itself he would only use basic technique, simple and fast.

As I suspected Bella made a scene declaring how she needed training, she had to protect Renesmee…Defend Edward…Kill the Volturi…blah blah blah…Seriously who does she think she is warrior princess, she may be a newborn but I could still tear her head off in half the time it would take her to think of a suitable and effective move toward me. Edward growled and I growled back with equal intensity.

"Bella you will receive basic combat training…That will be provided by Edward" Carlisle stated plainly. I laughed as did Garret which caused Bella to look at us both confused and annoyed.

"She has to train with Edward!" Emmet laughed joining in with us… "Yeah Edward can hold his own in a fight but really Carlisle he's so tame!" Bella looked shocked and started intensely at Carlisle. I figured I would take a peek into her head, I have to admit it took a while to get there but finally her thoughts filled my head.

_'WHAT! I need proper training…If I can't fight better or even equally as good as them they'll think I'm useless. Why don't they let Eli train me if they wanted tame! Garret will know how to fight I'll ask him'_

I mentally warned Garret by showing him her thoughts; he spoke the word 'No' before she even had a chance to open her mouth. He grinned at me as the entire room wore confused expression, Edwards eyes shot to me then to Garret.

"Eli what did you just do?" Edward probed my mind before his shock became more intensified to the point I could feel it bounce off him in waves "Did you read Bella's thoughts?" Bella put her hand over her mouth as a nodded and Carlisle looked toward me stunned.

"Eli, Bella is a shield you shouldn't have been able to read her at all, Edward can't read her" I shrugged as Carlisle's words as I watched Edward stand by Bella asking if she had felt me in her head.

"It was a bit tough to get into her head, but once I had it was plain sailing…" I muttered eyeing the pair in the corner; Bella looked down hearted as Edward tried to comfort her. So what I got in her head…Nothing much going on in there.

"Bella, please allow Eli to try something else, we have to check and see if it's just Eli that can break through the shield. My eyes scanned the room, everyone was watching me intently before I turned my gaze back to Carlisle.

I looked at Bella who looked all too pleased to be experimented on, I didn't know what to do to her. I know that sounds bad but I didn't…Electrocute her…Blind her…Oh I have Jane's power I could use that…Suddenly my eyes locked with Benjamin's who smiled back at me his eyes full of interest. I rushed in front of him hearing Carlisle sigh, He got the idea…

"Benjamin would you do me a huge favour?" I smiled kindly.

"Yeah…what is it first...?" Amun shot up out of his seat and straight between us

"NO! WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE HIS POWER!" His red eye's glowing with anger, Benjamin looked at his maker then to me for an explanation. Renesmee must have woken at the shouting as Edward made a swift exit toward the stairs.

He stepped forward putting his hand on Amun's arm "Peace, Amun what's wrong? Eli just wants me to do her a favour that's all…"

"A FAVOUR! FAVOUR!" he cried before looking Benjamin straight in the eyes "She! Want's to 'mimic' STEAL your gift" Benjamin looked wide eyed.

"Amun you know I do not take the gift, I can only wield it!" I stared at Benjamin hoping, praying for him to understand. Just as he was about to speak Amun screeched a response.

"DON'T YOU TRY-" Amun was then cut off by Zafrina who had as I assumed blinded him "Let me go, give me my sight!" I nodded to her as she grinned my direction, I sent her a mental message telling her to keep him blind.

"Benjamin, I'm a mimic I merely copy your gift. Think of it like burning a CD, you have the original I have a copy" He looked at me in disbelief as he registered what I was saying. Surely he knew I wouldn't take his gift away, even if I could.

The air in the room went thick with tension, Kebi soothed the blind Amun and the others kept their eyes on us the whole time. Kate stepped forward and stood before Benjamin.

"She has my gift she can show you" I smiled thanking her for defending me "Bella, time to test out that shield now I guess" Bella frowned placing herself beside us.

I raised brows and motioned for Kate to try first, she placed her pale hand on Bella's exposed forearm. As we had hoped she remained standing, unaffected by the volts of electricity that attempted to course through her.

It was my turn now and I could sense both Bella and Kate were anxious to see the outcome, as did the rest of the room. I instructed Bella to raise her hands out to me, which she did without question. Carlisle, I noticed stared intensely at my hands and they rose up and moved closed to Bella's hands. As our hands connected Bella went down as I would say 'Like a sack of crap' twisting and convulsing as the electricity flowed through her. Edward was back pulling Bella toward him, he growled at me but I raised my hands, this was purely for education purposes, not fun…Well maybe a little fun.

Everyone gasped; Hell to the yes Bella wasn't immune to me! It made me feel better that the 'I'm a shield no one can hurt me' thing was all over, because now I knew I could hurt her if she pissed me off, and god would I hurt her. Eddie kins mustn't have heard my thought's or had chosen to ignore me as he pulled Bella to her feet that still seemed shaken by the experience. Amun had been released from Zafrina and stalked off toward his room closely followed by Kebi.

"Well it seems Bella, you are immune to our gifts but not your sisters, I suspect this is because she has your shield so her mind has found a way to infiltrate it." Bella looked thoughtful as Carlisle spoke but my eyes went back to Benjamin who was grinning like an idiot.

'_Follow me to the porch'_ his eyes lit up as my voice danced around his head.

When I left the room he hesitated for a moment or so before following me, once on the porch he was at my side in seconds. I gave him a soft smile which he returned; his smile was a smile I could look at for hours on end. I turned my head quickly trying to rid myself of those thoughts; I had only known him a few days! Why was he in my head!

"Thank you for following me, I assumed Amun would have explained my powers to you as Carlisle explained yours to me. Oh and sorry I asked to mimic it, I just thought it would be funny to turn Bella into a Popsicle" He let out a loud laugh shaking his head and my innocent remarks.

"You wanted to freeze her!?" He laughed as I nodded with a sweet smile on my face, a sweet smile but not sweet enough to match his…Oh god Eli stop stop stop! Bad Eli don't think about that!  
"Maybe a little bit, She just gives me the impression she's so…Up herself." I laughed and was about to speak again until Benjamin took my hand in his own. I looked up filled with confusion to find him sending a dazzling smile my way.

"I give you permission to…Copy...My gift" As I opened my mouth to protest he cut me off "Amun can find another 'child' if he has trouble with my decisions" I could sense the seriousness in his voice as he spoke loud enough for Amun to hear.

"Thank you" I closed my eyes as I felt power wash over, pure untamed power.

When I re-opened my eyes he was watching me and I noticed his hand still in my own, I wasn't going to tell him to remove it thought, I felt at peace when he was around and to have him holding my small hands made me feel pure bliss.

My head snapped to the sky as the sky began to turn a soft shade of orange in the distance, I thought to myself of how perfect it all seemed, to be here with him but then a stomach turning thought popped into my head…He only saw me as Eli Cullen…

_**A/N: **__**AWEH! She's starting to realise she has feelings for him :D Oh and I totally just wanted Eli to kick Bella's ass in this chapter but I refrained from writing that as I'm a good little author, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
-xx-**_


	11. Memories

_**A/N: **__**So a few of you guys got a little hate on Bella, if you hadn't guessed…ME TOO! I Just think that throughout the books and films she's just up herself and thinks she the only one who matters. Just bergh! That's all I have to say. Well anyway I forgot to mention something…There is a Jacob…He just didn't Imprint on Renesmee. So there isn't much of him in the story, as Bella is a vampire he doesn't hang around. Except when the wolves are there.  
Thanks for your reviews guys they were lovely as always, I hope you enjoy :D**_

Edwards head was spinning, constantly thinking about how I was able to break Bella's shield when he couldn't even hit the mental barrier. He debated us being connected in some way, but with a harsh glare from me that idea was scrapped. Connected? With her? Oh please, I'm not saying she's not a decent person she's just not my pint of blood. Get it…Cup of tea, pint of blood. Yeah I know I'm so funny!

Speaking of funny…Bella had taken Renesmee to visit Charlie earlier this morning, that poor man…First of all having his daughter disappear for weeks on end then coming home with Edwards 'Niece' their 'Adopted' daughter, his apparent granddaughter. I wondered when they planned to tell him but I know Edward, he'll do whatever Bella wants and she wants Charlie to be involved…Without knowing what we are.

I didn't understand how someone could put their parent through emotional turmoil, telling them they were critically ill only to return week's later acting and looking completely different. To top it off pretending that your own daughter is actually someone completely different whom you adopted, keeping the secret I understand but the lies…Why didn't Edward and Bella move away that way Charlie wouldn't have to ask questions, like 'Renesmee looks older than when I last saw her…' or 'Bella your 35 but you haven't changed at all'. This was of course argued with that ever so popular phrase… 'What if the Volturi find out?'

What if they found out? Well they're coming to visit soon so why not just tell them everything! Someone really needs to give her a clap round the ear and tell her if she had been a bit more careful we wouldn't be in this mess, I love Renesmee I really do and I would never wish she weren't here, but Bella acts as though there is nothing wrong. She and Edward brought a Hybrid into this world, I wonderful, remarkable and beautiful hybrid. So naturally the Volturi became fearful especially when a member of our distant family tells them she's an immortal child.

Personally I liked the immortal children, they were Badass! Emmet agreed with me at first but after several slaps from Rosalie he refused to voice his opinion, it amused me how a man the size of a bear cowered in the presence of a small dainty blonde. I guess they were dangerous and what not but anything with enough power to destroy a town in a single tantrum is pretty cool…Right?

I ran my hand through my wavy hair as I realised I had been staring at the same spot on the kitchen wall for two hours. Soon Renesmee would be awake and normal routine would begin, make breakfast for Renesmee, run her a bath, set her clothes out…We usually took turns but Esme looked after her more than anyone, I merely entertained her when I had the time by reading her books and playing her music. She was an unbelievably intelligent child, sometimes she even shocked me with the things she came out with. For example when she shared her recent archived knowledge of Rome before she went to sleep, I had only mentioned Rome to her briefly and next thing she was telling me the history of the Colosseum and gladiators.

I began to think about the night before causing me to sign again, I didn't know what this feeling was but every time I thought of how Benjamin had grabbed my hand it felt as though I was human again. My heart skipping a non-existent beat when he spoke, Edward was looking over to me with pity clearly evident on his face. I couldn't feel like they could, in two hundred and forty four years I hadn't felt anything but friendly and family affection for anyone. Which brought on the fear that maybe I didn't have a soul mate, one of the reasons I left was I couldn't stand being around the couples and feeling their emotions run through me. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a mate, so why did things with Benjamin have to confuse me so much?

Telling me countless times I was reading too far into it didn't help at all, I told myself over and over that it was a phase. He didn't feel for me so why feel for him? I couldn't help it though, when I saw him I was elevated with happiness, then realisation hit me and I would be dropped back down into my own little chasm of self-pity.

*_Flash back*_

My feet moved briskly down the cobbled road in the dim light of the street lamps, I hope I don't fall in my new dress. This cost my parents an arm and a leg! As I walked the streets back to my home the fog on the street blocked my view, It was the middle of winter and bloody freezing it was. My feet would slide every few moments causing a brief feeling of heart failure as my chest tightened in fear, if I fell chances are no one would find me till morning, unless I was well enough the get up again. My thoughts drifted to one of the street lamps in which the flame inside started to dim quickly, rushing forward trying to make it down the street before I would be engulfed in darkness I kicked of one the slightly raised cobbles and fell onto my chest. Oh no my dress! I started to pull myself up when I was roughly grabbed by my hair and pulled up.

A man stared back at me, an incredibly drunk man. His breath reeked of gin and his yellow stained teeth began to show as he grinned, I whimpered as his hands tightened around the fist full of my hair. Sneering he pulled my hair back tighter and doing all I could I cried out before he placed a hand over my mouth.

"Ello poppet, What you doing out ere' then?" My eyes squeezed shut as I struggled against his hold, he removed his hand but I remained silent "Come on love, why you out ere'?" He asked again more forceful than the last.

"G-going H-home…" I stuttered my breathing uneasy and erratic. My hair was yanked back.

"Really home eh? Anyone expectin' you?"

I made a vain attempt at escape before I began screaming as loud as my lungs would allow, I felt a hand collide with my cheek.

"Shut up!" The man hissed but I continued to scream and yell out hoping someone would hear me but it seemed hope had turned its back on me.

He brought his hand forcefully back down across my cheek and threw me to the ground, I met with the cool cobbles and blood began to ooze from my head and nose. I cried hysterically as his hand moved to hit me once more, raising my arm to protect my face I heard a sickening snap…My arm had broken. Screaming I tried to crawl away with my good arm only to be dragged back and kicked in the ribs, more cracks and more blood. Everywhere I looked there was blood.

"Now all I wanted was some money, but you gon' an made me mad now…What ta do with you" I continued to cry in pain, fear and hopelessness. I was going to die and I could already feel my body growing cold.

"You know what, I ain't bothering with you no more" As quickly as he was there, he was gone. Gone from sight but the mess he had made of me remained.

I was dead for sure, black spots began to cloud my vision and second by second I grew colder. I was slipping, This was how I was to end; beaten and left on a street to die alone. Then I saw them dazzling amber eyes hovering over me…

"Please, please help me. I think I'm dying please fetch someone…" My voice was strained and barely audible but somehow who ever this was heard me…My eyes slid shut and I felt my breath become shallow and slow…

Then there was pain, intense fiery pain…

*Flash back end*

I had no idea when It happened but I looked to find Rosalie stroking my hair affectionately as Edward stood looking pained in the corner. Bella was by his side, rubbing a soothing hand on his upper arm.

"Are you ok Eli? Edward said you were remembering" Rose's voice was dripping with pity and sadness, she knew how It felt to remember what I experienced the only difference was her captors took everything from her that night. She would often comfort me as I would with her when these painful memories reared their heads. Edward did as he was doing now, stood frozen. He had to experience what we had through our minds, and see it from our point of view. See us cry in pain and scream in terror, Jasper I felt had it worse. Although he didn't have to see he had to feel, feel fear, pain, anger, hopelessness and above all death. I could only imagine how it felt to feel someone die.

"Yeah Rose, I'm ok. Just…you know" She gave me a small sympathetic smile before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, I know" she muttered looking over to Edward "Nessie's up" Edward and Bella already knew but this was the signal for them to leave the kitchen.

As they left she stood and took a seat opposite me.

"You know what happened wasn't your fault. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time" I nodded my head in agreement but she didn't seem convinced "Eli that scum is dead now, and you're here living life".

I smiled "I'm dead too Rose…" she let out a small laugh before saying I was missing the point.

"He shouldn't be able to make you feel like that anymore, he's gone its ok to forget" I knew she was right, since she met Emmet Rose gradually forgot about Royce or at least just didn't think about him. She was happy, like I wanted to be.

"I know, I know…I wasn't trying to remember Rose, it just came back" she nodded in agreement before her eyes lit up…

"Oh yeah I was coming to tell you, before this happened, that Benjamin is looking for you. Something about wanting to practice fighting with you…" Instantly my entire mood lifted, my eyes lit up as Rosalie's had and a smile was forming on my pale face.

She laughed pointing a finger at me "Oh my…You have feelings for him!" She said loud enough so only I could hear...

"N-no I don't… what are you talking about?" shaking her head in amusement she put both hands on my shoulders.

"You totally do, I can see it in your eye's" With that my smile grew that little bit wider "Then again I can't say I didn't notice the eagerness in his voice when he asked about you…" My eyes opened wide as she let out a small laugh.

"Well I'll let you go find him, I think he's in his room…" She left the room and my heart felt as though it was going to explode! Benjamin wanted to see me…ME! Well it was only to practice fighting but still he wanted to see me! The excitement washed over me In strong waves each one making me smile.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor, I could smell him from down here. He smelt in my opinion of cinnamon, it was sweet but not at sickly sweet as Edwards smell of vanilla. I looked at the steps taking a deep involuntary and unneeded breath.

Well here we go, I moved forward slowly and began walking up the steps to find Benjamin…

_**A/N: **__**Little bit of Eli background…I hope this chapter was ok for you guys I've got some good stuff lined up for chapter 12! Which will hopefully be up tomorrow afternoon for you. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
-xx-**_


	12. Let's Fight

_**A/N: **__**Hey thanks for all the reviews you guys are seriously the best ever! I hope you liked the last chapter and here's chapter 12 with some more Benjamin! So anyway I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait to hear wait to hear what you think. Thank you :D**_

When I arrived outside his door I won't lie, one of the most dangerous predators on earth was scared. Not just scared but terrified, what would I say to him? Maybe he wasn't expecting me so early? Making the decision to quickly go change I threw on a pair of light blue skinnies, A black button up blouse and a pair of worn out black converse. After deciding I looked appropriate I made my way back to his door, I was about to turn around and run again when I heard the sound of laughter from the other side of the large wooden door…

"You can come in you know…I won't bite" Of course he heard me, probably even smelt me before I reached the top of the step's when you've been a vampire for so long you kind of forget little things.

I reached out ready to grasp the door handle but before I was able to touch it the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Benjamin. My jaw dropped and my eyes opened wide only fuelling his laughter. I heard Edward laugh in the distance, as if it's not bad enough to be caught off guard…I Had my brother in my head witnessing the whole thing.

"Well…Your topless…that's…new" I spoke slowly running a hand through my hair, knowing I must look like a total idiot right now gawping at him right not. He was seriously attractive, well-defined abs, gorgeous olive toned skin…Oh God snap out of it…

"Yeah I am…Well…spotted" He mocked moving aside to allow me into his room, I manoeuvred my way in making sure not to go within a foot of his bare chest. He seemed to notice as his melodic laughter reached my ears once more.

"Hey, If I'm making you uncomfortable I can put a shirt on" He grinned reaching for a black button up which I noticed looked a lot like my own, as much as I enjoyed looking at his chest at least with it covered I would be able to focus on his face.

"Thank you, uh Rose said you were asking for me?" I asked with a raised brow trying to hide how much I wanted to smile when I said those words.

"Yeah I was, I was wondering if you uh... Needed to hunt today or something…" I laughed, wow he was serious about wanted to watch me hunt again.

"Well actually I was planning to go tomorrow so feel free to come with me" His eyes lit up as I spoke " So maybe today we could just hang out…Rosalie mentioned practicing fighting?" smiling wide he sat down on the bed patting the empty space beside him motioning me to sit.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say that straight out you know like…Hey want to fight me!" He joked waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"If you're ok with losing then yeah I'll fight you" He raised a brow, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Me… lose? I don't lose…" I laughed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that..." I muttered as I stood from the bed and made my way toward the door "We'll try combat with no powers, then with powers…How's that?"

He grinned standing up making his way toward me "Sounds brilliant, let's go"

We began walking to the sitting room joking about the odd thing, about how back home Amun never allowed him to fight or even leave their home. It made me feel sorry for him, how he could stand staying locked up in the same place with Amun. My dislike of Amun made him chuckle but I think he somehow understood how I felt, maybe that was how he felt too?

Upon entering the sitting room we both looked to see four amused vampires and one scowling vampire. Emmet, Garret, Bella and Edward beamed at us and something told me Edward had told them we were going to fight. Amun on the other hand didn't look amused, he glared at me and gave Benjamin a disappointed look. Emmett bound forward putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Eddie told us you two were planning a train…Garret say's you're going to kick his ass, but I think Benjamin will kick your ass…So naturally we made a bet and now we need to watch to see who wins…" I sighed looking up at him

"Wow Em thanks for betting against family…Traitor!" Everyone in the room except Amun laughed at my comment, he merely scoffed turning his head.

After ten minutes we decided to set off to the clearing, Edward and Bella tagged along as Edward felt it was a good opportunity for Bella to see what she'll be up against, if the Volturi decide to attack. She happily agreed after Rose said she would look after Nessie for the afternoon.

Benjamin and I were racing against Emmett and Garret who were on the verge of beating us, I looked at Benjamin who smirked using his power to make the earth beneath Emmet jump up, throwing him to the ground. I laughed loudly watching a stunned Emmet fall face first to the floor. Benjamin took my hand and began to run faster to outrun Garret whom now looked slightly scared in case he was next to receive the same fate as Emmet.

We reached the clearing seconds ahead of Garret, next to walk through the trees was Amun followed by Bella and Edward who was shaking his head. Emmett was last to arrive pulling twigs out of his hair and brushing mud off his shirt.

"When Rose see's this she'll beat you Eli, that was so unfair!" Benjamin put his hands up and I laughed at his pouting face

"Rose can try and kill me…I'll use you as a shield!" I grinned as he took a step closer…

"My wife wouldn't attack if you were using me as a shield…" He muttered pulling another twig from his hair.

"Ok em, whatever helps you sleep at night…" He looked at me with both brows raised and a slight smirk on his lips.

"Urm Eli…We don't sleep" I rolled my eyes and surprising Edward spoke…

"Figure of speech Emmett!" Benjamin and I laughed as Edward spoke and Emmet looked at the ground pissed off for taking it literally.

After Emmet had decided he was relatively free of mud and leaves he told Benjamin and I were to stand, I was positioned on the north side of the clearing and Benjamin on the south. We were a good 50 feet away from each other and I could see the smile on his lips as he looked at me.

"Well let's get started" I chuckled as Garret spoke

He and Emmet stood to the right of the clearing leaning up against some trees. Bella and Edward had taken to sitting a few meters away from them on the ground, and it didn't surprise me Amun has placed himself behind Benjamin at the edge of the tree's.

I grinned at Benjamin before I lunged forward…Let the fight begin.

_**A/N: **__**MUAHAHAHA! I'm going to make you all wait for the fight! Well I hope you enjoyed this and I'll get onto writing chapter 13 right away! **_


	13. Well That Was Interesting

_**A/N:**__** Here we are kiddies, the fight scene…well the mock fight scene… :D I hope you enjoy and I really appreciated the reviews on the last chapter. Just to let you guys know the next chapter after this will most likely be posted Tuesday/Wednesday, as school is giving me a killer essay to write. Hopefully I'll have it uploaded sooner rather than later :D Thank you and enjoy.**_

I reached Benjamin in a matter of seconds, his arms instinctively shot out in an attempt to grab me. My left foot moved forward taking me into a cart wheel which then propelled me over his head, as I suspected he turned only to be met by my foot catching him the side of the head. I watched as his body fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away, his dull pitched growl echoed through the field. Emmet and Garret gave their cheers of pleasure, Garret sounding far more pleased than Emmett.

Benjamin was back on his feet and running toward me, rage and excitement glistening in his eyes. I smirked as he lunged, allowing him close enough before I kicked my foot up hitting him under the chin and launching him over my head. I heard a few more cheers before his body greeted a tree with a sickening snap.

"Your too cocky Benjamin" Amun shouted from the tree he leant up against, Wow he even looked vaguely amused and even impressed.

I laughed as Benjamin charged toward me again, this time I charged too. He growled when Amun spoke but looked void of any actual emotion. I dropped down a few feet away from him and skidded beneath his legs, I couldn't help but laugh as his confused grunt reached my ears. I stretched out both my arms, knocking him onto chest as they crashing into his legs. I could hear Garret telling Emmett he may as well give up now, but Emmett was still adamant Benjamin would win.

When I began to come to a halt I swerved round onto one knee and kicked myself up in to a back flip, landing in a crouch to face Benjamin who was just picking himself up. He laughed shaking his head.

"You're really good" He smirked before running forward once again, me following suit and doing the same. I was surprised as he caught me off guard grabbing my arm as I attempted to take a swing at him; he grinned flipping me over his head and onto my back. He growled standing over me and placing his foot onto my chest.

I saw him visibly relax so I took the opportunity I grabbed his leg with both hands, swinging myself up onto my knees I threw him with as much force as I could muster. Smirking when he landed at Amun's feet, who proceeded to look down at his son amused.

"Benjamin, do you really think you can win this" He probed looking as though he wanted to laugh as he pulled his son up.

"No, but I can try" he growled turning to face me; I stood with a wide smile on my face.

Without a second thought I ran for him, the wave of shock soon passed over him as he began his own sprint back toward me. I couldn't help the feral growl that escaped my lips which was met with a low growl in response. My original plan was to wait for him to get close enough and attempt another blow to his head with my foot, but suddenly something else found its way into my head. Upon hearing Edwards soft laugh from across the field I decided my second plan was the one I would use.

Benjamin growled again coming only a few feet away from me again, I lunged forward into a forward roll then swung round knocking his legs from under him. Instead of falling he rolled in mid-air landing in a crouch (_**A/N: **__** Like Rosalie when Jasper is training them in eclipse**_).  
I growled running forward throwing myself into a front flip sending my legs hurtling toward his shoulders. My legs on impact with Benjamin's shoulders sent him to the ground, landing on his back with me crouched over him. He sighed in defeat.

"I think you won" He laughed looking up at my face.

"Yeah I think I did" I laughed then realised how close our faces had become. My nose was centimetres off touching his; he seemed to notice too as he suddenly became silent. His eyes connected with my own and I found myself being drawn toward him.

"Come on you too!" Emmett groaned as Garret stood mocking him from the side line about the money he now owed him "Edward says Carlisle needs us home now, apparently we have guests!" the two soon sped off followed by Amun. I noticed Bella and Edward were no longer there either.

I looked back down to find his eyes still fixated on me, the pull I had felt toward him seemed to intensify… I knew what would happen, a kiss. And I can't say I didn't want it to happen, I wanted it to happen more than anything. Something in the back of my mind told me no…after all I was nothing to him, nothing but a friend.

"Benjamin…" I muttered, a small smile playing on his lips as he seemingly moved forward "We should head back, before Amun comes back to find you."

"Yeah… your right…" He smiled but I noticed the pained look in his eyes. Why the heck would he be in pain!? I haven't hurt him, if anything I should be in pain I just passed up the perfect opportunity to kiss him! I removed myself from on top of him and helped him up to his feet; we stood perfectly still facing each other. I could still feel something pulling me toward him but I stood where I was, waiting for him to speak first.

"Hey let's race back!" He grinned the pain in his eyes being replaced with excitement. I nodded and took off into the woods not bothering to look back at him "Hey that's cheating!" He cried coming after me.

I continued to run as fast as my legs could carry me, desperately not wanting him to catch up. I didn't know why but I felt my heart constrict in my chest painfully, the over whelming need to cry took over me. How stupid could I possibly be? Thinking that someone like him would want someone like me!  
I sped up wanting nothing more than to be back at the house and locked away in my room to mope. The tree's blurred past me as I ran…A thought popped in to my head…Emmet said guest's, I thought that everyone who was called upon were already here?…Oh please don't be who I think you are…


	14. Dracula One And Two

_**A/N: **__**Sorry guys I know this is late, but I've finished for the holidays so as you would imagine my teachers are trying to ruin my life! So much homework! I thought I'd get it all done before the holidays then I would have heaps more time to…Write for you! Yey! Well I hope you all enjoy and continue to favourite, follow and review 3**_

Dogs…that's the first thing I could smell nearing the house, wet dog. My nose scrunched in disgust, if the mutts where here our 'Guests' must have found their names missing from the guest list. Then again it's not like we weren't expecting vampires to turn up here and there, word like rebellion against the Volturi travels fast and many would jump at the chance. If I was to be honest with you I was one of the ones who would, I would do anything to protect the ones I loved. Even if that meant to die by the Volturi hands, or to turn myself in for the lives of my loved ones to be spared. This however wasn't the time for such thoughts.

The heavy pounding of footsteps caught up to me, I turned to my left to see Benjamin with a worried look etched across his face.

"What's that smell!?" He called keeping his eyes fixated on me as he dodged the low hanging branches.

"It's the mutt's; just keep your head down when we get back. Whatever you do, don't provoke anything!" My voice trailed off as I leapt over a fallen tree, Benjamin nodded and carried on running alongside me.

Edward was there to greet us as we broke through the lining of the trees, he was wearing that same worried expression Benjamin had only moments ago. I got the feeling that this was for an entirely different reason all together. We slowed into a walk as we neared him and I noticed his brows furrowed to the point they looked to be touching.

I looked him in the eyes, but he wasn't giving anything away. I tried reading his thoughts, he began to recite Shakespeare. Apparently I wasn't getting out of this easily…Benjamin on the other hand was as he had already began walking inside!

"Eli, please come inside…" I nodded heading for the same direction as Benjamin only to be stopped when Edward wrapped his pale hand around my wrist and I looked up to black eyes "You have some explaining to do" not thinking I growled pulling myself out of his grasp, before practically jogging into the house.

How dare he, I knew that look. That was the 'I'm high and mighty you'll do as I say look'… Basically he was threatening me and the most subtle of ways.

I could practically smell the tension as followed the various scents to the kitchen, everybody was in there. Only this time two new scents danced amongst them, two scents I recognised very well. Two scents I hadn't smelt in five years.

All eyes fell on my small frame as I entered the sea of vampires, Benjamin already standing beside Amun and Kebi looked at me accusingly…What on earth? Before I even had time to open my mouth the all too familiar drawl of a Romanian accent called out to me.

"Elinor, I see you are well…" Vladimir my favourite peroxide blonde vampire and without question one of the oldest vampires I knew…The other standing beside him, Stefan.

"Vladimir, Stefan. You're a long way from home" The trademark arrogant smirk spread across his face, he looked to Stefan who seemed to mirror his actions.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you, and that you would not stand alone…" I opened my mouth to speak only to be surprisingly cut off by non-other than Carlisle.

"We didn't do what we were accused of" Even I could hear the desperation in his voice, he was almost pleading with him.

"We do not care what you did Carlisle-"

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum, to be challenged" All eyes turned to Stefan as he spoke, I noticed how he emphasized the word Scum. However we all knew why…The Volturi took everything from them; Their home, their power and even their mates.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi" Carlisle noted hoping to dissipate and confrontation before it even Began, looking around the room my eyes met with Vladimir who offered me a warm smile. I heard a low growl from somewhere in the room but decided to ignore it and returned to the conversation.

"Shame…" Stefan stated lazily and I grinned as Vladimir finished his sentence.

"Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed…"

"They enjoy a good fight…" Stefan finished smiling wickedly at Vladimir.

Eleazar stepped forward placing a comforting hand of Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle had visibly paled if it were possible and the mention of Volturi witnesses. Seeing this Vladimir and Stefan let out low wispy laughs but my attention was on Benjamin who looked as though he wanted to break the both of them in two… I sent him a small smile with he eagerly returned before glaring back to the two Romanians.

"Aro has witnesses?" Eleazar asked staring straight toward the pair.

"N'aw still hoping they'll listen…" Vladimir mocked earing a grin from his counterpart.

Edward came forward looking at Vladimir, Stefan and myself menacingly. I walked and stood in front of the two Romanians sending Edward an equally terrifying look. The two vampires behind me made small sounds of confusion but then walked forward to stand either side of me.

"Eli why don't you tell us all where you went for ten years of your twenty five year absence from the family…" He spoke calmly but I knew that was all a façade to please Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh petty move boy…" Vladimir laughed putting a hand on my shoulder, Stefan followed suit and I felt a hand on my other shoulder seconds later.

"I travelled with Vladimir and Stefan…I fail to see the issue" I growled, I saw the small figure of Renesmee peering through from behind Bella and Rosalie.

"Tell us what you did...Tell them how they trained you to fight, Carlisle she now fight with skill higher than Jasper" I growled at Edward but immediately stopped myself when I noticed Renesmee flinch and grip Bella's leg tighter.

Carlisle moved forward attempting to comfort his son and ultimately keep the peace. Eleazar stood in front of his family shooting them looks not to get involved. The nomads seemed to be enjoying the show. Garret grinned toward Emmet, who then sent a smirk to Peter and Charlotte. Benjamin looked at me but was void of any readable emotion.

"You make it sound like I killed someone…I merely used my power to hide them from Demetri" Carlisle relaxed sending Edward a slight glare.

Edward looked as though he had been slapped as he then looked between Vladimir and Stefan. "However the training part is true" I added bitterly

Vladimir and Stefan began to shake with laughter sending each other a knowing look, I looked up at them as both turned to me with a guilt in their eyes.

"I told you it would work-" Vladimir began but as usual Stefan finished his sentence .

"The mind reader only saw what we wanted him to see-"

"Silly boy accusing before asking…tsk tsk-" I smirked, they're strange out bursts and finishing each other's sentences had always been amusing to me. Edward stared at me regret written all over his face, Stefan grinned turning his head to Vladimir.

"Eli…" Carlisle stepped forward "You trust these two?" I knew he wasn't asking in spite but merely to try and reason with allowing them to stay.

I nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed, he turned to the room and announced the new additions to our ranks. He suddenly sent them an odd look before speaking.

"We do not plan to fight as I have said, I trust you to honour this…" The two vampires smirked and nodded.

Not long after the room gradually began to empty. I ran forward to catch Benjamin before he left for his room.

"Can I come and speak with you later on? I need to talk to these two first…" He smiled and put a hand to my cheek I couldn't tell if he was trying to comfort me or just acting weird! I looked at him confused, he laughed lightly before removing it.

"Sure sure…I will see you later Eli" I smiled turning back to the Romanians. Whom had already adopted their usual smirks.

Now we have some catching up to do…

_**A/N: **__**CHAPTER 14 FINISHED MUAHAHAHA! Now onto writing chapter 15 :D I hope you enjoyed the arrival of my other favourite characters. They made me laugh so much in the book and I have to say they were amazing in the film, everything I thought they would be! Anyhow, thank you for reading and please review :D **_


	15. Creepsickles

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait it's the run up to Christmas what can I say :D Well now for more Eli, Vladimir and Stefan. I promise you all that there will be more Benjamin OC and more fluff going on between them. Thank you I hope you all enjoy :D**_

"Vladimir, Stefan what are you doing here?" I ran a hand through my hair then settled down into the nearest chair, both men smirked at each other then looked back to me.

"We thought it would be obvious to you of all people" Vladimir drawled I couldn't help but smile at the thick Romanian accent.

"We want the downfall of the Volturi" My eyes snapped to a Stefan who looked murderous as he spoke, Vladimir stared at me with a serious expression I had never seen on him before.

"The Volturi know Elinor…They gather their witnesses as we speak. This will not be forgotten and certainly not forgiven…Your only option is to fight!" He hissed, I could see him clench his fists in frustration.

"That's where your wrong Vladimir" He opened his eyes wide "I'm sure we can make them believe us"

Stefan rolled his eyes turning to look at Vladimir who was unsurprisingly doing the same, I looked at them both as they began to grin.

"Well I would do us no harm to act as witnesses for the child would it-" Stefan began a wide smirk gracing his almost snow white complexion.

"No, no harm at all…" Vladimir finished mirroring Stefan's actions "But in the event a battle takes place how many of you are willing to fight? Answer me that…"

"I don't know Vladimir, Carlisle still holds onto the hope that we will not have to choose…"

"I see…" Stefan drawled moving to sit on one of the work tops "The time will come…"

Vladimir chuckled lightly as he sat on the chair beside me "I assumed you would travel longer Elinor…Maybe stop by and visit us again…" Stefan smiled graciously as Vladimir spoke.

"Well I do enjoy visiting my little creepsickles but as you can see they needed me here" I laughed nudging Vladimir whom looked at me in mock sadness…

"Oh Elinor why must you call us such degrading names…I think I preferred Dracula One to this 'creepsickle' wouldn't you agree Stefan…"

"I would but I was Dracula Two…" I burst into uncontrollable laughter after hearing two of the oldest vampires I knew say 'creepsickle', and it only made it worse when combined with their accent. Both vampires looked at me with their signature smirks.  
"I'm sorry but really did I just hear you say that!" I laughed putting a hand over my mouth as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Yes you did" Stefan spoke briefly still smirking at me.

"Oh if you don't mind me asking what did you two show Eddiekins?"

Vladimir was the first to speak "We merely showed him what we wanted him to see, as we said earlier. Nothing to graphic…"

"Vladimir…what did you do?" I growled my eyes growing dark, Stefan chuckled darkly.

"We may have shown him you attacking a young man…"

"Maybe it was a woman…" Vladimir cut him off with a grin plastered on his face.

"We just can't remember"

I growled bolting up from my seat, only those two would do something that stupid. Vladimir mirrored my actions standing up beside me and before I knew it Stefan was beside him.

"Why would you do that?" I growled at the grinning pair of vampires

"We remembered how you said it was easy to antagonize him…so naturally we wanted to have a go" Stefan grinned turning his head toward the sound of a distant growl…Edward.

"I never told you that so you could do it" I smiled as I heard Bella obviously trying to calm him down and Rosalie snickering somewhere in the house.

"Ah yes but when do we do as we're told Elinor?" I rolled my eyes at the pair and began walking to the door.

"Never, but please guys…Behave whilst you're here" The duo grinned at each other then back at me trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You have our word."

"Ah but why don't I believe you boys" I chuckled leaving the room and closing the door behind me, I shook my head as I walked. Just what I needed at a time like this, my little creepsickles turning up to annoyed the living daylight out of me...But I can't say I wasn't happy to see them, they had knowledge that we obviously needed. We needed to know who Aro's witnesses were and what they were planning.

I sighed running a hand through my hair I made my way up the stairs to find Benjamin. I stopped dead in the middle of the hall noticing my dark amber eyes in the mirror. Ok let's add another thing to my to do list, go and speak to Benjamin and then go hunting…


	16. Heart Beat

_**A/N: **__**Well I'm back after a very hectic Christmas and a few family issues, but I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and thank you very much for all the reviews. Anyway, It's Benjamin time :D *Rave* so I hope you like it, thank you :D**_

My head was all over the place as I made my up to Benjamin's room, It seemed in a mere matter of days my life had gone from a becalmed lake to a turbulent sea. Well becalmed lake may be a bit to calm…how about a rainy puddle? That's pretty calm…

I smiled slightly as Renesmee bounced toward me, she looked so innocent and happy. Considering the circumstances I found it astounding anyone could feel happy, but she was only child and I guess it's to be expected. Renesmee had it all when I thought about it, she had a loving family willing to fight to the death for her protection. A soul and a beating heart capable of feeling, the rest of us although able to feel were basically dead. Oh how joyful I am!

"Auntie Elli, have you seen Emmett he promised to teach me how to wrestle a bear…" She smiled straightening her jacket. I smiled as my eyes turned a misty pale white colour

"He's in the sitting room playing his game console, Garret is with him also…He isn't happy Garret appears to be winning" my eyes faded back to the usual amber glow as I began to chuckle.

Renesmee looked to me wide eyed then a grin much like the one I constantly saw on Vladimir graced her features "Daddy said you could do that…But he says you don't use all your powers all the time, only a few"

"Well sweetie I don't need them all, I only use the most convenient at any time. Like then for example I used a form of tracking to pin point exactly where Emmett was and what he was doing" She laughed as she gave a small hug and ran off in the direction on the sitting room, screaming Emmett's name playfully as she ran.

"She is a strange one" I muttered finally coming to the end of the corridor and outside Benjamin's room, I knocked on the door lightly and stepped back. I could hear him get up and jog over yet all I could do was pray he had a shirt on this time! Well I wouldn't mind if he didn't but you know…it's nice to be clothed and all that jazz.

I rolled my eyes and called out to him "You know for a vampire you take your time" The sarcasm practically dripping in my voice but the only response was a light chuckle.

The door clicked open and I was stood face to face with Benjamin, his eyes lit up with excitement and his mouth spreading into a smile. Like a contagious infection my smile grew, it seemed whenever I found myself around this olive skinned boy I could relax. I was soothed and comforted by his presence. I mean hell all he had to do was smile and the worry of my imminent death just strolled on out the door!

"I believe the saying is, It takes time to look this good" He laughed motioning to the rather modern attire, rather than his black jeans he was now dressed in grey skinnies and had replaced his long sleeved shirt and tunic with a black shirt and hoodie. I let my eyes wander his figure taking in every detail.

"I'm guessing Rosalie went shopping for you…Your dressed surprisingly…Emmett style" I laughed lightly tugging on the tassel of his hoodie.

He chuckled quickly grabbing my hand "Are you mocking me Miss Cullen?"

"Here I was thinking it was obvious, well Sherlock anything else you can deduct?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes actually, you haven't eaten in a while" He laughed releasing my hand to point at my slightly darker eyes.

"Ah you are observant" I shifted my weight onto my right leg and placed both hands on my hips, He laughed motioning for me to sit down. After moving what seemed like a mountain of clothes I was able to sit myself down on the edge of the bed. He smirked practically jumping down beside me.

"So are we going hunting or what?" I laughed falling back onto the bed.

"Tomorrow, It's a few hours till dark Carlisle prefers us to be inside" he made a light tutting noise and I felt him fall down beside me.

It was an odd silence but not enough to make it awkward, we both lay down looking up at the ceiling. I knew I could easily hear what he was thinking if I wanted to but something told me not too. Just to enjoy the peace I was getting in midst of all the drama.

I heard Benjamin sigh softly and no sooner had I heard this did I feel his hand gently grasp my own. I knew if I had been human now would be the time my heart would go into over drive, and somehow it felt as though it was. I smiled to myself closing my eyes, I was totally content. Nothing would have given me more pleasure than to just lie here feeling this, right now the Volturi didn't matter.

"Eli, Do you think we will die?" The sadness is his voice washed over me and I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe…I guess it's possible. We are all strong Benjamin, we'll get through this" He turned his head and smiled as my eyes met his.

"You are willing to lay your life down to protect those you love?" I nodded at his words giving his hand a light squeeze and a small smile played on his lips "Me too"

I took a deep un-needed breath and began to move myself closer to him; I saw begin to soften. I smiled leaning down to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I will die before I let anyone harm the ones I love" He smiled as I spoke propping himself up on his elbow.

"Me too" He repeated firmly slightly tightening his grip on my hand and my eyes grew wide as I noticed him lean down toward me.

My eyes seemed to close involuntarily and I could feel the tip of his nose touch mine.

"I will fight and die one thousand deaths…"

I sighed as his hand left mine and found its way to rest on my cheek, each sense seemed to heightened further, his scent leaving me intoxicated. I was about to open my eyes when I felt his lips find my own and for the first time in hundreds of years I felt alive, in this one gentle kiss I felt as though my heart had begun beat again.

All too soon I felt him pull away and I opened my eyes to find him smiling broadly above me. I reached up and ran my fingers across his cheek, being pleasantly surprised as he leant into my touch.

_'Eli please bring Benjamin into the sitting room, we have things to discuss. Everyone will be here.' _

I groaned letting my arm fall over my face in frustration.

"Eli what's wrong, have I offended you?" I peeked out from behind my arm to gaze upon a worried Benjamin.

"No I just got a mental note from Edward, everyone is to make their way to the sitting room" I sat up being surprised once more as Benjamin took my hand in his again.

"Well we best make our way down" he smiled pulling me up and as usual I couldn't help but smile back.

_'Oh Eddiekins this better be good!' _

__

_**A/N: **__**Hey chapter 16 :COMPLETE! Sorry again for the long wait but you guys know I love y'all right? *eyebrow wiggle*  
Hope you all enjoyed and chapter 17 is on the way….  
Thank you! :D **_


	17. We Will Fight

_**A/N: **__** OMG! An update a day early…pride *wipes away tear* Well exams are over! So I'm free! Free to rule the world in my own little way :P Here's chapter 17 guys I hope you enjoy, please review : ) Thanks x**_

Well this must have been important, never in the past few days had I seen each coven together in the same room, and never had a werewolf been present…Jacob Black.

Each one had their eyes set on Edward when I entered the room. It was clear we had missed large portion of the conversation as Carlisle was leaning up against the sofa, whilst Edward stood up to speak.

All eyes fell on Benjamin and I as he made his way over to his coven and I stood beside Vladimir and Stefan, I admit I know it was odd, I could have easily just stood with my family and by not doing so I earned a funny look from Bella.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair signing deeply as he did, I didn't have to read his mind to know what words would come out of my brothers mouth…This was it.

"They're goal isn't punishment, its power…It's acquisition" Several of us nodded our heads as we listened.

I sighed as he looked to the flood with both hands in his pockets, then looked back up to the covens picking his words carefully.

"Carlisle may not ask you to fight, but I will" He threw a respectful glace over to Carlisle moving his hands in front of him "For the sake of my family but also for yours, and for the way you want to live"

Kate and Tanya shared a worried glance, Amun turned his head and Vladimir and Stefan just looked overly pleased with themselves. I looked over to Benjamin only to find him staring back and although he gave me a small smile, the worry in his eyes shone through.

Every vampire in the room looked back and forth between each over before all heads turned to the sound of Jacob standing up and breathing deeply.

"The packs will fight…We've never been afraid of vampires" Immediately several of us scoffed, yes I was one of them but come on…I could tear his ass up! Benjamin seemed to be doing the same as well as Vladimir and Stefan.

Next Kate, Tanya and Carmen stood up, Tanya stepped forward confidently sending a small nod toward Edward.

"We will fight"

A large grin spread across my face as Garret stood up and like Tanya stepped forward.

"This won't be the first time I've fought a kings rule…"

My eyes were suddenly drawn to Benjamin whom had stepped forward without being noticed by Amun, I smiled toward him getting one of his childlike grins sent back.

"We will join you" When he spoke my smile widened and I felt the urge to run over and hug him. Amun to my surprise turned to Edward and nodded…

Senna moved next Zafrina following close behind, Edward nodded to them and they returned the gesture.

"We will stand with you"

Almost instantly the Irish coven stood up, Siobhan following on from Senna.

"So will we…"

I looked across to the room and as usual Charlotte and peter decided actions speak louder than words, taking a step forward with a firm nod of their heads. My head snapped to Vladimir who was chuckling quietly beside me, Stefan began to do the same and every one turned their attention to us. Oh crap…

"Well that didn't take much" Vladimir grinned looking over at Stefan who nodded with a wide smirk on his face.

Edward took centre stage again looking around the room with a pained expression, I couldn't help but feel bad for him, I couldn't imagine how it felt having to ask close friends to fight. Knowing that the odd's weren't in our favour in terms of numbers.

Yes we had the upper hands in terms of extra ability, but even then we could only get so far on that alone.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" He sighed but as soon as he spoke Alistair stepped toward Carlisle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see…" I tensed knowing full well that he had no intention to fight for us.

"Elinor…"

I looked to the sound of my name only to see everyone staring at me once more, Edward spoke but Carlisle moved to step in.

"We need to know, Do you intend to fight?" I frowned and ran a hand through my hair.

"You do not need to ask, you know I will"

"Thank you" I was shocked to find Bella standing up but not so shocked to see the scowl on her face, I turned back to Edward and Carlisle deciding that I would pretend to have not seen her.

"This means a great deal to me, and I am grateful to have you with us, After all you are family" I gave Edward a hug as he spoke, I heard him chuckle into my hair. We both turned to see a grinning Carlisle but it seemed in that short space of time most of the others had left.

Benjamin appeared to be waiting patiently beside the door, I made my way over looking quizzically at the smirk on his face.

"I have been given permission for us to hunt tonight, you look like you need it now more than you did before..." He laughed poking my pale arm.

"Oh are you trying to say I look bad?" I mused crossing my arms over my chest, he looked lost for a moment of two before catching on.

"Me? Well I would never insult a desert flower such as yourself" He winked but it only caused me chuckle.

"Desert flower? Really?" He shrugged his shoulders and reached to grab my hand.

"I thought it was a lovely compliment, women these days..." I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder as we made our way out into the yard. I looked up at the stars then over to Benjamin.

"You remember where the clearing is right?" he nodded looking in its direction "Well that's where we'll go there's usually deer around this time of night"

He nodded again releasing my hand and taking off into the dark of the forest. I shook my head at his eagerness…Well let's hope he doesn't scare anything off by bounding into the clearing.


	18. Illusions

_**A/N: **__**Another chapter for all of you lovely people! I know my updates are getting slower and slower but trust me when I say I truly am trying my best, sixth form really keeps me busy : ( Please don't think I've given up, my Microsoft word has been playing up too. Keeps telling me it can't open till I repair it and when I do it works for about a day before it plays up again. I digress…Enjoy the chapter and I hope to have this Microsoft word problem sorted soon, thank you : )**_

I reached the edge of the clearing seconds after Benjamin had taken off, yet for some strange reason he was nowhere to be seen. Of course I knew this could be a trick, I could smell him…he was close and I had to admire his ability to remain hidden from me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; His scent was only twenty yards away from me meaning he was most likely on the opposite side of the clearing. A soft breeze rolled past me and on it carried the sound of footsteps moving cautiously.

My eyes snapped open and I leapt up into one of the tree's closest to me, I had a plan.

_*Flash back*_

the new town Carlisle and I had recently taken up residence in was considerably larger than the last, there was an abundant lack of farms and there appeared to be a small number of mill's being built in the centre.

I was walking down the main street when I noticed a small man staring at me in astonishment, no sooner had I caught him looking he had taken off down the street and onto a back road. Something led me to follow him I reached the back road and followed the faint sound of his heartbeat. With every inch I grew closer to him his heartbeat became weak and his skin visibly paled.

I watched on full of intrigue, at first I believed the man to be dying but he carried on walking with the same consistent strength as he had shown previously. Then his scent became weaker until it altogether stopped and was replaced with the sickly sweet scent of vampire.

My entire body froze causing the man to turn and face me. Somehow within those minutes he had changed completely. His small figure had grown at least at foot taller; the short hair that sat upon his head had grown to his shoulders and was jet black. The man was frightfully beautiful, all vampires where but every aspect of him looked dangerous…

*Flash back ends*

A grin found its self-sitting intently on my face while I revelled in my memory's now all I had to do was set the plan in motion.

I closed my eyes once more and concentrated on a heartbeat a strong steady heartbeat, I concentrated on the warmth of skin and the colours of human eyes but most of all the scent of a human body. When my eyes opened I instantly looked to my hands.

They were a healthy human colour and I could see the veins beneath it pulsate as "blood" flowed through them. I touched my hair it was shorter and completely straight, And when I pulled out a strand and held it out in front of me I noticed it was blonde. My illusion had worked and it was time.

I hoped down from my tree stumbling into the clearing doing my best to act as human as possible, and within a minute of me being in the clearing Benjamin had revealing himself and was walking toward me. The blood-lust was the first thing I noticed in his eyes.

"Oh-thank goodness, I was so scared! Please help me!" I cried inwardly smirking at the unfamiliar voice which escaped from my throat.

"Calm down, I will help you. Tell me your name" Benjamin soothed but made sure to keep his head slightly bowed to hide his eyes from me. I made a small move forward attempting to hold his arm but he made sure our skin did not make contact.

"My names Danielle" I choked out the first name I could think of "Please I was just walking and I can't find my way back, someone told me there were bears out here!"

Benjamin gave a small smirk which would have been barely noticeable to humans before he cleared his throat.

"Yes there are bears out here…and wolves" I did my best to act visibly frightened with every word he spoke "I could help you find your way back if you like, I was meeting a friend but she seems to have failed to show…"

"Oh no you don't bears got her do you" I shrieked looking around terrified.

"No no…" he muttered quietly grinning as if he was reciting a joke in his head

"Well if you're sure you can help…I don't want to trouble you" I turned on my heel and walked away from him "This is the way I came…"

I was unable to finish my sentence as I was suddenly thrown across the clearing, I screamed as my body connected with the trunk of a tree. Before I could even glace back at him I was hoisted up by my neck.

He growled and I grinned manically.

"What's so funny…?" He spat bringing his face closer to mine in an attempt to intimidate me, but the closer and closer he got the more I found myself grinning.

"You…" I laughed as my voice returned to normal, he looked confused and set me down on my but kept his face centimetres from my own as if he were staring at a puzzle.

I took this as my opportunity and leant forward placing my lips on his gently. I let my false heartbeat fade away and my appearance return to normal before I pulled away smirking at him…

He stood completely still staring down at me, I continued to smirk waiting for the demand to explain myself but it never came. Instead I was knocked to ground with a pair of lips planted firmly against my own and I wasted no time in returning his kiss.

My arms found themselves around his neck while he ran his hand softly through my hair, the kiss was urgent but at the same time gentle and I found myself lost in a feeling of pure bliss. Each time his lips met with my own I felt as though my heart would miraculously begin to beat again, I felt human.

He pulled away suddenly resting his forehead against mine looking me in the eyes.

"You are truly a remarkable person…" He breathed placing a hand on my cheek. I smiled slightly allowing myself to be consumed by these new feelings, I could safely say I felt for him strongly to the point my heart ached at the thought of being without him.

I leant up and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lower lip causing him to smile down at me.

"Come, Let's go find you some food" he smiled again kissing both my cheeks and then my forehead.

I was pulled up to my feet swiftly and then I was back looking into his eyes, I was given another kiss on my forehead before he took my hand and led us both off to find food.

_**A/N: **__** Well I hope y'all enjoy that it took me ages to write :D The next chapter will hopefully be posted as soon as possible which since exams are over shouldn't be too long!  
Thank you :D **_


	19. In Case Of Death

_**A/N: **__**Here's chapter 19 for ya'll and I just want to thank you for the amazing reviews and support you all give me when writing 'Little things'. Also a big thank you to all of you that have followed and have made the story a favourite of yours, it really does mean a lot…But anyhow back to the story!**_

The hunt was as expected, with the threat of more snow looming over Forks the animals had taken refuge and I had considered myself lucky enough to find a lone elk wandering around by the river. Benjamin however decided that his time was better spent climbing tree's, yes that's what I said…He climbed tree's whilst telling me how much he wanted to make one fall on Amun.

Just the thought of a tree falling on Amun seemed to lift my spirits, only to have them dampened by our return to the house.

Everyone was on edge and it only intensified as snow began to rain down outside, Bella went to put Renesmee to bed leaving Benjamin, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and myself awkwardly crowded around the grand piano.

"Snow's really coming down huh?" I asked Carlisle who only nodded his head firmly toward the window his face void of emotion. Esme reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. They knew something I didn't.

Edward looked down at me sympathetically and turned back to look at the falling snow, Benjamin stood looking just as confused as I was only he too stared out of the window.

"Anyone mind telling me what's got everyone so testy" I muttered following everyone's gaze out of the window watching the snow dance around the tree's.

"The Volturi will be coming when the first snowfall sticks…" My head snapped up to meet Edwards pained face, The words sounded as though he had forced them through clenched teeth "I have a feeling…Tomorrow we will meet them…"

Benjamin grasped my had in his instantly pulling me closer to him, Esme looked down at our entwined hands her eyes looking on us with sorrow which only seemed to be matched by the look on Carlisle's face.

Edward turned away from the widow his gaze also falling onto Benjamin and I, His eyes suddenly met mine and I could tell he felt the same as Esme. They all looked utterly hopeless, Carlisle more than others. I assumed this was due to the prospect of all those he loved being destroyed.

"Then we'll be ready for them" my voice dripped with confidence and malice "We will prove that Edward and Bella are innocent, even if it means I have to tear the head of Aro himself…Or die trying" I hissed just as Benjamin's hand tightened around my own.

"Elinor please think before you act, we will be outnumbered. I also have a favour to ask of you…" Edward muttered putting his hand on my cheek "If anything goes wrong…If Bella or I die, you will protect Renesmee, Bella has already asked Kebi to take her away if a fight breaks out…"

I looked frantically to Carlisle and Esme who had their gazes turned toward the ground.

"Edward…Think of what you ask of me…I very well may die also and then what! Do not think you can ask me to leave when you all will stay behind to fight" Again Benjamin's hand tightened around mine as the anger flared in my eyes, almost as though he was begging me to calm down.

"Please Eli, I'm not asking you to leave I'm asking…If we die and you so happen to survive… Will you raise Renesmee as if she were your own…"

_**A/N: **__**DUN DUN DUNN! Sorry about the abrupt ending but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger! And I'm terribly sorry that it's a short chapter.  
Chapter 20 coming soon!**_


	20. This Is Really Happening

_**A/N: **__**So so sorry about the long wait guys, and I mean the really long wait. I received a few flames about the story through private messaging so I decided to look through the existing chapters and see if there was anything I could rework. Because I did this I ended up forgetting where I wanted the story to go and got major writers block, so the past few months I watched practically every vampire film possible, I researched countless things and re-watched breaking dawn part 2. All of this was basically to try and get some new ideas and I'm hoping it's worked. So here's the long awaited chapter 20 and thank you for being so patient with me : )**_

That was the moment my world shattered, when the realisation of what may truly happen dawned on me. I could die, Benjamin could die and Carlisle the man who gave this life to me and cared for me as his own could fall at the hands of the Volturi, those he once considered friends.

Every particle of dust moved in slow motion before my eyes and all I could think was that time was running out, our sands were all but run and it hurt to think that we were dragging innocent people down with us.

A haze of thoughts danced around my head each one appeared to be taunting me, Edward so soon after finding his Bella and being blessed with a beautiful daughter would have them torn away from him.

Carlisle, Hundreds of years alone and only ninety two beside the woman he loved who had come to see each and every one of us as her children, soon that could be tarnished.

Alice and Jasper, both equally tortured souls in human life and having found each other a spark ignited in both of them, Alice became the happy go lucky pixie and Jasper became her passionate counterpart.

Beautiful Rosalie and Emmet, she carried him over 100miles to be saved by Carlisle and after only eighty years together they would be torn apart.

My eyes scanned the room only to have the earth shattering feeling rack my body again as all eyes rested on my small figure, this wasn't fair. As childish as it sounded I knew it wasn't, no one needed to die.

I imagine my eyes now held that same hopeless stare as everyone else's had when I entered the room. I may as well have looked hopeless to match my mood, a cold arm snaked its way around my shoulders and I looked to see Esme doing her best to comfort me.

"This is really happening isn't it? Well I already knew it was happening but it's not going to be as easy as I thought…" I trailed off causing Carlisle and Edward to bow their heads, Esme gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze but all I could do was stare at the ground.

It felt like someone had drained the life from the world, even though we were all technically dead we felt alive. Every time I ran or smiled I felt human, whenever I saw Carlisle and Esme share a kiss on the cheek I felt happiness. When Emmet and I arm wrestled and I won I was happy.

But in the space of a few hours that could all be torn apart and burned, blazed in flames and light never to be seen again. My chest ached at the thought of my family watching me die, but ached more to think that it wouldn't just be me dying there.

"Eli you have to understand, please…I'm not asking you to leave us. I'm asking you to try, try your best to survive" Edward moved closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek "Do whatever you have to do Eli, Do the unthinkable just…just survive. You're a fighter, I've know that since Carlisle turned me and since then you've been my sister"

I turned my gaze to him grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it tightly before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll try Edward but I can't make you promises I don't know I can keep" I felt as though I was being torn apart, I broke away from him "No matter what happens I'm glad Carlisle found you, and I'm proud to call you my brother"

Carlisle smiled lightly as he heard me speak moving to intertwine his hand with Esme's who had shifted back to his side.

I turned to face Benjamin surprised that he didn't look as hopeless as I did at the moment, His eyes still held the childish spark even though it was dimmed down, he smiled holding his hand out for me to take.

I didn't hesitate in grabbing his hand and locking our fingers together tightly, in a split second every worry I had and every doubt in my mind vanished. Just like all the other times we touched I felt a spark ignite in me, my heart even as still as it was felt as though it was beating hard enough to burst out of my chest. This was where I belonged.

The thought of death that loomed over my head seconds ago was gone and I was at peace, was this how Carlisle felt with Esme? Or Edward with Bella? I smiled softly to myself and in that moment I knew there was nowhere else I would rather be.

Whether I was facing certain death or the end of the world I knew that I would always be there stood alongside my family and stood beside Benjamin.

"Eli, Let's take a walk" Benjamin smiled and led me toward the door, Carlisle give me a quick hug and patted Benjamin's shoulder lightly as we made our way out.

I knew what I had to do, if tomorrow was to be my last day I couldn't let it happen without telling Benjamin how I felt, and all I could do was pray he felt the same way about me.

_**A/N: **__** Well that was chapter 20 I really hope you enjoyed it. And I'll be sure to update ASAP :D **_


	21. Broken

_**A/N: **__**Doing my best to keep uploading faster and trying to make my chapters longer for you guys, hopefully your all enjoying the story so far and I'm going to continue to do my best. Enjoy! : D**_

  
We walked in silence, comforting silence when words aren't needed just knowing you're not alone makes the world seem all better again. Only things weren't better and even though I still had my doubts I allowed Benjamin to lead me down various corridors and up several flights of stairs to my room.

"So by a walk you really meant let's have a talk" I mused letting go of his hand a plopping myself down in the centre of my bed.

"Yes, I would rather sit here and talk to you about anything that be out there worrying" He nodded to the large window at the end of my room, I knew what he meant. The others would most likely be out there training until later on.

I sighed propping myself up on my elbows to look at him, he was stood at the foot of my bed staring at me intently.

"I don't bite, come sit with me…Please" I held out my hand and waiting for him to grab on before I pulled him down beside me, letting out a soft chuckle as he landed on his face.

"Not funny" He laughed pushing himself up till he was lying in the same position as me propping himself up on his elbows.

"Then why did you laugh? I don't like these mixed signals you're sending me" He smirked as I feigned sadness and poked him in the ribs.

"Me mixed signals…never" I laughed along with him only to find myself scooting closer and closer, he seemed to notice and snaked an arm round my waist pulling me next to him.

A warm feeling rushed over my body as I laid my head against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh, he mimicked my actions before kissing the top of my head. It was a nice feeling, who was I kidding it was an amazing feeling.

I felt myself begin to shake with quiet laughter as he jabbed a finger into my ribs, this is what I would miss. Carelessness, being able to laugh without the background fear and being able to smile knowing those I loved were safe.

Yet with Benjamin those thoughts didn't seem to bother me, I was content with just simply being near him, seeing him smile or hearing him laugh. I could hear the others outside the distinct sounds of marble bodies slamming into each other were hard to miss.

"You love your family dearly…" Benjamin whispered his lips moving softly against my hairline, I smiled and moved to look at him.

"Of course, I would do anything for them. All they need do is ask" I spoke with determination gripping his hand tightly; he looked down to our hands then back up to my face.

"Then why not leave tomorrow with Renesmee and Kebi, then you are certain to keep your promise…The others are not hopeful for a victorious end so why not give yourself the chance to live and the others peace of mind" It didn't take much for me to hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, each word sounded forced.

His face twisted into a grim expression as he lowered his eyes back our hands.

"Benjamin, what do I mean to you…" I paused as my gaze also fell onto our intertwined hands, they looked as though they were a perfect fit, his hand meant for mine.

"I thought I had made my feelings toward you evident enough" He muttered holding our hands up to me, I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear him say the words. To admit he cared for me the way I cared for him.

I myself wasn't certain at first, because thinking about it I couldn't really describe all the emotions that rushed around my body when I was around him but I knew I felt a spark. A spark that seemed to connect us, it was evident that I was happy around him.

I felt soothed in his presence and even though my heart no longer functioned I felt like a giddy schoolgirl around her crush. I couldn't explain how I felt it but I knew what it was and in my eyes it was love. I was in love with him…

My eyes found his practically pleading for an explanation but all I received was a sigh and the release of my hand.

"Eli…" He opened his mouth trying to find the words but none followed and he looked in total despair.

"All I'm asking for is an explanation Benjamin; I could be torn apart and turned to ash never knowing what I actually mean to you…" I was unable to finish as he stood from the bed looking down on me like a child.

"Exactly Eli we could die! So why put yourself through the pain how will we benefit at all from this? Is that what you want to play pretend thinking everyone will get a happy ending?" I flinched at his words surprised with how much they stung and how much they made me feel as though I was being torn apart already.

"No but-" A low growl escaping my lips as I spoke.

"But what!" His voice gradually getting louder as he spoke and I could see his body begin to shake "You want us to play Happy and be left broken when the other is killed! Is that what you want?"

"There isn't a certainty that we will die! Just tell me Benjamin…Please" My pleading sounded more like a whimper but at that moment I didn't care, I wore my heart on my sleeve and now I was having it thrown back in my face.

"No…" He whispered turning his head away from me and at that moment my world collapsed again but I couldn't let it go.

"No what?" I had never been more stupid and I was sure the others could hear and were no doubt mocking how idiotic I was putting all my faith in someone and having them discard it as though it were nothing.

I just couldn't stop, I knew how moronic I sounded and most likely looked but my brain didn't seem to accept it, I wanted to believe this was all a sick joke but even I knew I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Just NO!" His words hit me hard and I felt a harsh stab at my heart, I was stupid for ever thinking this could amount to anything and stupid for ever caring in the first place. I had no one to blame but myself.

I stood up and made my way over to the door not bothering to even look back at him, I wanted to hate him to make him feel the humiliation I felt now but I couldn't. My heart didn't beat but it sure as hell broke with every word he said to me.

"Well…You certainly have made your feelings evident" I shocked myself with the amount of venom laced in my words as I swiftly turned and rushed from the room.

A pressure built in my chest and my heart felt as though it would burst into flames, every step I took walking away felt as though I was transcending into hell and it was agony, I had to escape and I did the only thing I could. I ran ignoring the intense gaze of several sets or eyes as I ran from the house and into the woods.

_**Benjamin's POV:**_

"Well…You certainly made your feelings evident" The anger behind her words seeped into the room making me feel as though I was trying to walk through thick mud. Every word was weighing down on me and making it harder to move.

What had I done? The sound of her walking away broke me, knowing I had caused her all the pain I could see in her eyes made me feel like a monster, I was a monster.

But I couldn't take the words back just as I couldn't stop myself from saying them. It was for the best I couldn't live with myself if I gave her hope and she then had to watch as I was turned to ash, just as I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she met that same fate.

It was for the best…At least this way she can hate me and not have to deal with the pain it would cause knowing I loved her and having it torn away.

Not that it mattered whether or not I loved her now, she hated me and the venom in her voice proved that. I wanted nothing more to wrap her in my arms and confess a thousand times over my love for her if I thought it would keep her safe.

Now I had to deal with the consequence of my actions but the only thing on my mind was her.  
The way she looked so pained, the way she flinched when I spoke as though my words caused her physical pain. I doubt it compared to the pain it caused me to say what I did, my throat burned and my stomach felt as though it was tied in knots.

Now here I was stood in her room with pangs of guilt coursing through my body which I knew I had only myself to blame for. I felt a consuming sense of pain and loss that made me want to scream with anger.

I stood in silence listening to the world around me, I assumed the faint whispering I could hear outside was about me, they were probably just as disgusted with me as I was with myself. My head snapped round to the door when I heard footsteps coming toward me praying it was Eli, Such was my torment when I saw Amun appear before me.

Amun was never one for comforting words unless the person needing comforted was Kebi so I wasn't expecting sympathy, not that I deserved it anyway. This is probably why it surprised me more when Amun placed a reassuring arm around my shoulder…

"Now child was that the wisest thing to do?" He raised a brow as he guided me to a small sofa at the opposite end of the room.

"I thought it was, I thought if she thought there were no feelings between us the pain would be less if we were to perish" I muttered with shame.

"How so? When now is she is to perish, she dies thinking you never returned her affections. And you knowing you hurt her and yourself trying to avoid it" I knew he meant no harm with his words but I still couldn't contain the growl that passed my lips.

"I never meant for it to be like that it was supposed to make things easier" Amun stood from the sofa and walked to the door.

"There is time to make this right Benjamin, I fear now with what has transpired you have given her reason to believe she has nothing left to truly loose…I couldn't bare to see you suffer and more torment than you are now" And with that he left the room leaving me to mull over his words.

Yes I could tell her that I loved her and we could spend our remaining time in each other's arms in ecstasy and happiness. But each time I thought of doing so it didn't take long before I could see her face twisted in pain as she watched my death, or how I could hear myself cry out as her limbs were torn apart.

I had no idea how to come back from this, how to even get her to stop and listen let alone forgive me…

_**A/N: **__**AHHHHHH! Silly Benjamin! Well that was your first taster of Benjamin POV and I hope I did him justice but I apologize if it's not exactly how you pictured him. I took your advice and made the chapter longer, I'm also setting a goal that the next chapter will be even longer :D Any way thanks guys for all your support and I hope you continue to like the story. Thank you! **_


	22. Plans

_**A/N: **__**Howdy ya'll here's chapter 22. Thanks for all your support I know this is really repetitive but you have no idea how much inspiration I get from all your reviews they spur me on to write. However I digress, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one : )**_

I was in the middle of the woods on my knees like the pitiful mess I had made myself out to be, I had run all this way only to realise I couldn't run away from it. I felt like something was missing, right where my heart should be and no matter how much I hurt I still longed for him.

The worst thing was I couldn't cry and right now I wanted nothing more than to let all this raw emotion just leave my body, instead of having it claw away at my insides.

Why was I feeling like this, Edward once told me we didn't have souls so how was a soulless monster feeling all of this. How could a damned creature feel a pain like a hot blade being driven through them?

Was this my punishment for being what I am? I wanted nothing more than to find Edward and ask him how I was to cope with this, Esme had briefly mentioned how he begged for death when he thought Bella had committed suicide.

The only difference now was Benjamin wasn't dead; I would have to see him and feel the rejection all over again. I still had my family... each one of them looking at me in pity as they clasped the hands of their mates.

Hundreds of years alone and when I finally feel as though I have found my mate, someone I truly love with every fibre of my being and then it all begins to crumble and decay. I looked at the mossy ground and the dirt covering my knees I had no motivation and I felt utterly worthless.

No matter how fast I could run or how heavy and object I could throw would make this better. No matter how many gifts I had acquired or could acquire soothed the anguish. No matter how long I was to live made up for the loneliness to come. I was truly broken mind and body.

My mind wandered to the events that would unfold the next day, from what everyone thought and from what Benjamin believed we were to die tomorrow, I began thinking of all the possible outcomes. I saw Edward with arms wrapped round his neck and the distinct crunch of limbs being torn from one another.

The screams as loved ones were thrown onto a flame to be turned to ash and never seen again. Every time I thought of this I never did see Benjamin perish, it was always me looking into his eyes as they stared back distraught…then it went black.

What would it matter if it was me who fell tomorrow I would rid myself of the grieving, rid my family of their spare wheel…And most importantly rid Benjamin of the loose ends he created. He would then return home, everyone else would continue as normal and I would be at peace, well as peaceful as a monster could be.

"Expectation is the root of all heartache so it seems…" I muttered listening to the sounds of birds perching in the trees whistling to one another and the faint gargling of a stream nearby.

It suddenly came to my attention that no one had a plan for an event in which the Volturi decide that just seeing Renesmee isn't an immortal child isn't enough; do we wait for the Volturi to make the first move while we cover Nessie and Kebi's escape? Are we to attack first? Had anyone really thought this through at all?

If I know the Volturi as well as I think I do they won't be coy about this, the ungifted members of the guard will be sent in first with the aim of taking out the gifted but killing all others as well. The gifted being Edward, Bella, Nessie, Kate, Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, Benjamin and I. Eleazar would most likely be spared due to his ability to detect gifts and I'm not sure Alistair would stick around.

Now if the ungifted don't kill us effectively or fast enough Aro will be forced to send Alec and Jane in as they have the most effective gifts in the guard. So really those two should be our prime targets as well and Demetri so he can't track Nessie when she leaves with Kebi.

Renata would be a primary concern as not only is she Aro's personal body guard her gift is to cause anyone who approaches her in a way of aggression to become distracted and lose thought of what they're doing. Thought with the shields we possess that can be easily overcome.

I stood up brushing the leaves and mud off my legs and turned to make my way back to the house, I'd had enough of wallowing in my own self-pity now I felt determined especially when we had preparations to make and a fight to possibly plan.

Deciding against running I teleported from my current position to the centre of a group of bewildered vampires all looking at me with curiosity, my eyes darted from vampire to vampire till I found the golden yellow orbs that I knew belonged to Edward.

"Where is Carlisle?" I snapped sounding harsher than I had intended.

"Inside…" His eyes lit up when he read the plan I had been conceiving in my head "Brilliant...Come on we'll find Carlisle" I shook my head grabbing his arm and shifting us to where we needed to be which was apparently the Kitchen.

Carlisle was stood with Esme as she was what looked to be cleaning the cooker that we never use. Edward looked at me briefly shaking his head, he hated being teleported said it made him feel dazed.

"Carlisle, Eli's come up with a plan that I think could work if we execute it properly" Edward spoke confidently placing his hands down on the work top.

"We're trying to avoid violence-" He didn't finish as I abruptly cut him off.

"What if we can't, think about it? Would Aro really pass up the opportunity to kill the coven her deems most threatening while killing off a few lone threats, not to mention Renesmee?" After I spoke realisation dawned in his eyes he knew Aro would kill us if given the chance.

"What do we do?" Esme asked resting her hand on Carlisle's forearm.

"That's what we came to talk about, Eli thinks that Aro will send is least important vampire's first meaning we stand more of a chance…" I zoned out as ideas began to swirl around my head.

Did Nessie really need to be there, we could get her and Kebi half way across the world before the Volturi even arrive? If I posed as Renesmee by taking on her image and creating the false heartbeat and scent, which would keep her away from the danger and no one would need to worry about her being hurt…

"Eli, you would do that?" Edward asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"If it's what you wanted, I would feel better knowing she was half way around that world than stood before the Volturi" Carlisle stood looking lost while Esme looked anxious.

"What are you doing Eli?" The fear in Esme's voice was evident and she seemed to grip Carlisle's arm tighter. I looked up at Edward nodding for him to Explain.

"Eli want's to pose as Renesmee, meaning we can send Renesmee away before the Volturi arrive ensuring she's safe…"

"Yes, That would work is there anyone with a gift that could counteract your own Eli…" Carlisle spoke quickly looking directly into my eyes.

"If Jane was able to inflict pain on me and I wasn't concentrating fully I would lose the illusion, but I mimicked Bella's shield so I should be safe, Jane and Alec would be our top priority though when it came to a fight." Carlisle shared a looked with Esme then looked back to Edward and I.

"Aro will be reluctant to use them but I agree, If you're sure you want to do this Eli then this is the plan we'll use" I nodded looking up at Edward to squeezed my shoulder gently.

Esme leaned into Carlisle's side slightly before returning to her cleaning, well cleaning up dirt and grime that wasn't even there but it kept her happy. Edward should probably tell Bella the plan; then again it would be funny to see her face when I go charging into battle as Renesmee. Edward chuckled from beside me and made his way out of the room, I laughed lightly as I watched his retreating figure leave the kitchen.

I shifted again back to the group of vampires outside just as Garrett began telling one of his stories. Emmett and Kate were sparring which Kate obviously seemed to have the upper hand in as every few minutes Emmet fell to the ground convulsing.

A few members of the group looked at me when I arrived but quickly returned to what they were previously doing, which wasn't much in terms of listening at watching…Edward emerged from the house with Bella who ran to hug me when she noticed I was there.

"Thank you, you have no Idea how much I appreciate what you're doing for us" I gave her a brief smile before sitting on the ground and hugging my knees bringing them close to my chest,

"It's no problem, as long as Renesmee is safe" Bella nodded with a smile on her face and Edward leaned down to kiss her head causing a stabbing sensation to course through my body.

Edward noticed straight away looking down on me his eyes glazed with sadness, I avoided his gaze deciding to focus my attention the fight between Emmett and Kate. Kate used her elbow to jab the side of Emmett's face then kicked his legs out from under him making him land on his back with a dull thud. He jumped back up almost instantly grabbing her throat and throwing her into a tree.

I sighed, It might just be sparring now but tomorrow we would use those moves and moves such as those to defend our families and ourselves, tomorrow it wouldn't be as simple as being pinned to the ground to win but even knowing this I knew we could still win.

The more and more I thought about it the more confident I became but even then it was so few of us against the entire Volturi guard and I would be a fool to say I wasn't scared. Anyone who claimed they weren't scared was more than a fool…

Emmett and Kate's fight ended and everyone gathered round sharing stories and jokes by a fire Emmett has assembled at some point during the day. I sat between Garrett and Emmett listening to how each claimed to be better than the other, I nodded when I felt it appropriate but my mind was otherwise occupied. The orange flames of the fire had captured my attention to the point Emmett had to nudge me every so often to see if I were paying attention to him.

I wondered where Alice was and Jasper, If they were safe…They no doubt would be if they were in any danger Alice would see it and have them out of there in no time at all, Jasper would feel the threating emotions and whisk Alice away to safety. I prayed for them to be ok, but at the same time I prayed for them to come back…

"Amun, Benjamin join us" Eleazar mused patting the space on a fallen tree he had occupied as a chair, my eyes snapped up at the sound of Benjamin's name but I allowed no emotion to cross my face, mostly due to the fact I still felt numb about the whole situation.

His eyes met mine briefly before he looked away and I couldn't help but find myself thinking about the events that recently passed, but a hand called me from these thoughts and I found it was Edward dragging me to sit with him and Bella. I could tell straight away Edward told her what I was thinking as she reached to put her arm around my shoulder giving me a light squeeze.

I gave her the best smile I could before the jokes and laughter sucked me in…

_**A/N: **__**Well there was chapter 22, not long until the meeting with the Volturi! But don't worry the story does not end where the movie did it will continue on :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you .**_


	23. Almost Time

_**A/N: **__**Well It's chapter 23 :O Haha thanks so much for all you're really kind reviews and thank you to those of you who have made the story a favourite and followed it. Enjoy the chapter as there is plenty more to come! Thank you.**_

Watching a fire die out seemed to be an effective way of passing time as one moment I was laughing along with Emmett or teasing Garrett, now it was around six in the morning and all that was left of last night was a black charred circle covered in a thin blanket of snow.

The group had dispersed around an hour ago, off to make the most of the time they had whilst here I was lying in a tree close to the house. I had masked my scent to stop the others finding me as soon as I could, being morbid I'd rather spend my time alone with my thoughts.

Yet surprisingly there wasn't a lot going on in my head at that moment, I'd already spent twenty five minutes letting songs run through my head over and over again. Memories swirled around up there too, but they weren't recent.

They were of little events throughout my extended life which I deemed important, how I almost killed Edward when we first met. Firstly Carlisle didn't tell me he was actually going to change him and secondly he pushed it! Reading my mind like the little creepsickle he is, my mind is private unless I let him in…

I remembered how it first felt to run after the change, it wasn't even like running it was more like being weightless or floating except it was really fast. It took months of Carlisle's constant reprimanding to remember that in the presence of humans I had to slow down.

As ironic as I it was considering I could be destroyed by them I remembered the first time I came face to face with the Volturi…

_*flash back*_

My feet tapped lightly on the stone floor as Carlisle and I were led down a dark corridor by two figures clad in black robes, they never spoke only motioned with their hands where we were supposed to turn or stop.

Carlisle had already told me not to speak unless spoke to and to hide my gifts as much as possible which I guess was easily done as long as I didn't let Aro…was is Aro or Marcus? Well I was to avoid one of them anyway…

We were led into a dimly lit room adorned with all kinds of lavish tapestry's and fanciful décor but what grabbed my attention were the three thrones, or more the three men in each of them. Each one looked somewhat surprised with our entry but it soon faded to scowls and glares.

One had long wavy brown hair reaching just past his shoulders and of the three he seemed to be…sad. His red eyes no matter how brilliantly crimson they look was glazed over with sadness, or boredom one of the two.

The second had blonde hair stopping just before it reached his shoulders, he was the palest of the three and as much as I didn't want to admit it he was by far the most beautiful. Yet he appeared to be the most dangerous as well. As I watched his head turned slightly his scowl changing to a brief smirk as when he caught me looking his direction, and I was quick to move my attention elsewhere as soon as I noticed.

The third man could only be described in one word…Creepy. His hair fell much like the first man only his was straight and looked to be tied up at the top. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face, from his smile that seemed to be a permanent feature. I looked up at Carlisle but as I was before he too was staring ahead of him at creepy smiling man.

"Carlisle you received our letter, how wonderful" As he spoke his smile only got wider until I thought I could feel chills going down my spine.

"Yes I did, I have brought my child. She was created after I found her near beaten to death on the streets" I could hear the underlying pain in Carlisle's words but that was all forgotten when I felt three intense gazes fall on me.

"Ah poor child…" He stepped forward extending both his hands to grab my own "Interesting…" He trailed off turning back to Carlisle.

"She is special, such unique ability…Bring me Eleazar." He barked at one of the cloaked figures positioned behind us.

"Yes she is gifted" Carlisle stated firmly setting his gaze on the smiling man who only smiled more and laughed like a giddy child.

Not long after the cloaked figure returned with another man in tow, I assumed this must be 'Eleazar'. He stepped forward bowing slightly when he approached.

"You wished to see me Aro" He spoke with caution his eyes never leaving the ground by his feet, and when they did it was to only send a brief look to Carlisle who nodded his head in return. So that was Aro, creepy smiley man was Aro…

"Yes yes read the girl" He laughed clapping his hands and looking over to me. I had no idea what reading was but I didn't like the sound of it.

Eleazar looked to me only for a spilt second then turned his attention back to Aro who appeared to be eagerly awaiting something, he looked much like a child on a birthday or at Christmas, impatient to play with his new toys.

"She is a mimic meaning she has the gift or 'Power Replication'" I saw Carlisle wince and shift his footing beside me.

"Explain Eleazar…" Aro muttered his words trailing off and he smiled over to where I stood with Carlisle.

"The girl can create an exact replication of other vampire abilities and use them as though they are they own, mental or physical. A very rare gift indeed and one of the first I've come across"

The room went deathly quiet after he spoke, Aro's eyes lit up and he turned to the other two men occupying the thrones who looked back at him with full interest. This didn't look good at all and I didn't appreciate being looked at as an object in their eyes.

The three whispered amongst themselves for what seemed like ages before finally turning their attention back to Carlisle and I.

"My dear if you wouldn't mind a demonstration, you have already touched my hands we must see if you can use my gift…" He all but squealed at me clapping his hands again in delight. Aro then nodded to Eleazar motioning for him to speak.

"Aro has the special ability of Tactile Telepathy, He may read your thoughts by touching you" It all snapped into place, that's why he grabbed my hands not out of compassion but as a means of trying to find out if I possessed an ability.

"Here." The blonde one stood walking forward "Let's see if the little one can see my thoughts" He spoke firmly sending a smirk my way before holding out his hand.

Aro nodded at me and beckoned for me to move forward. I looked to Carlisle for approval but he only sighed. Aro beamed still motioning me forward. I slowly began to walk to the strange blonde man feeling slightly uneasy as he continued to smirk.

As soon as I was within a few feet of him I reached out my hand with the intention to touch as little of it as possible but it was as if he almost sensed my reluctance. He snatched my hand into his and images began to dance through my head…

"Your Caius, changed around 1300BC you found your wife…Athenodora while passing another coven. You later found Aro and Marcus. You hunted werewolves after one attacked and almost killed you..." The images were erratic but I could see every thought he had ever had and everything he had done.

Aro's laugh cut me off and he raced back to his throne with a large grin on his face.

"Brilliant, truly brilliant. Such talent for such a little one you would be of use to the Volturi, perhaps you would consider joining our ranks…"

*flask back end*

Ever since that day I would still get the occasional letter inviting me back to Volterra, It was difficult at first as I would be offered a place every couple of days, Aro would sent members of the guard to persuade me into joining and each time I said no only spurred him on, I was a prize that Aro felt the need to possess.

It was funny in a way, soon we would face the Volturi guard and I possessed Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri's gifts already. I was like a little Volturi guard all in one person, but then there was the down side to my gift unlike. Edward and Alice my ability wasn't consistent. I had to think of what I wanted to do, although I possessed the ability to read minds I had to will myself to do it.

Suddenly I didn't want to think about the Volturi so I began to recite songs in my head again hoping to distract myself. Though distracting myself didn't really work as I heard Vladimir's cynical laughter underneath me.

"Perhaps invisibility would be of more use? I may not be able to smell you Elinor but I can see you" He laughed again perching himself beside me in the tree, reminding me of a creepier and paler spider man.

"Yes well I was reasonably hidden until now…If you don't mind my asking what do you want?" I smirked, I could agree that both Stefan and Vladimir were enough to make someone feel uneasy but after travelling with them they grow on you.

"Believe it or not people are beginning to wonder where you wandered off to, so being helpful I came to find you. Although I have no intention of telling them I found your or where you are" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward will read your thoughts…" He scoffed at my words and waved a hand on front of his face as to disregard my comment.

"He will see nothing, I can just think of how pleasurable it will be to tear Aro's head from his shoulders and take from him what he stole from us" he sighed as though he were thinking of a fond memory, now this is why people find them disturbing I think.

"Ah Vladimir your words are truly poetic" I muttered but he only smirked when he heard the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I agree little one, preparations are almost complete and soon we will crush the Italian scum" I groaned standing up on the branch "You are returning with me I presume?"

"I don't see why not" He smirked again hopping down off the branch closely followed by myself and I took off running instantly. I heard him chuckle as he came up alongside me determination flashing in his eyes.

We used to do this a lot when I travelled with them, have stupid races here and there to prove who was better than the other. Stefan thought it to be pointless but it didn't stop him getting involved now and again. With the speed we were going we made it to the house in under a minute.

With a few hours still to kill I decided to take a shower and get ready for the meeting as I assumed everybody else would be at this time. I could smell Esme making Nessie breakfast and hear the soft buzzing of chatter throughout the house.

I ran my hands along each wall as I made my way to my room, to think I had lived in this house for so long and seen it change only to return briefly before my possible date with death. To have felt the greatest happiness in these rooms and to have experienced the worst pain behind these walls, it was just hard to imagine leaving it all behind for good.

My outfit was simple, thick black leggings with a black tank top and black leather jacket, finished off with black leather fingerless gloves and black knee high boots. I had aimed to look intimidating and dangerous, yet at the same time be a stylish as I knew Alice would want me to be.

Alice…Where was she? I thought she might have come back closer to the meeting but I guess that wasn't going to happen unless she could appear within the next two or three hours, this I highly doubted anyway. Why would she come back, she had the chance at life and happiness with Jasper.

I made my way back down the corridor but my whole body seemed to freeze as I came to Benjamin's door, that familiar stabbing sensation flooded my body. I could hear his voice as he talked to Kebi and as much as I wanted to run I couldn't, I was stuck there trying to make out the words he was saying.

"Eli…" I jumped at the sound of my name but I knew that voice anywhere…Nessie "Grandma Esme sent me to find you she wanted to talk to you" I smiled holding out my hand for her to take and led her back down the stairs, sparing one last glace at the door.

_**A/N:**__** It's almost time guys! Dun dun dun….  
Well anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there's plenty more to come so keep a lookout for chapter 24 :D Thank you.**_


	24. Torment & Rage

_**A/N: **__**HOWDY! Just a quick little note today to tell you all how happy I am that your all enjoying the story thus far and I really just wanted to say thank you for bearing with me :D Enjoy chapter 24!  
JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SOME PARTS OF THE BEFORE BATTLE SCENE WILL BE CUT OUT TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE ACTION!**_

When I got to Esme I was instantly drawn to the little pink back pack and black duffle bag resting on the counter, Kebi stood placing items in to each one with Esme stood beside her, making a packed lunch. After a moment she looked up sending a kind smile my way.

"Eli, I was starting to get worried no one has seen you for the past hour or so…" Her gaze intensified like a worried mother hearing her child was caught running with scissors "Are you ok?"

I couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped my lips as I took a seat on the bar style seating, Esme leaned forward resting on her elbows while Kebi took over making the lunch.

"I'm as good as I can be I guess" I allowed myself to give her a small smile of reassurance but I could tell it wasn't working at all, as always Esme could see right through me.

"Elinor…You know fine well we know what happened" She reached up and tapped her ear lightly, I grimaced …Great everybody knew because everybody heard, Damn vampires "Oh don't give me that look it wasn't as bad as you think…"

I gave her a confused look as he nudged Kebi with her elbow, Kebi already looking as though a small smile were planted on her face. I could tell they already planned on getting involved whether I liked it or not.

"Esme is right, It is not as bad as it seemed…A misunderstanding as it were" I only rolled my eyes and began picking non-existent dirt from under my nails, Its all good and well to say that but it didn't sound like a misunderstanding the point was made pretty clear.

"Really…How so?" I muttered deciding to humour the two women, after all it wouldn't hurt to hear what they had to say and I was actually genuinely curious and what they could possibly say.

"Amun spoke to Benjamin not long after you left and to say he was distraught is an understatement-" I barked out a harsh laugh which earned me a disapproving look from Esme, after muttering an apology Esme motioned for her to continue "But from what Benjamin told Amun, he did what he did to spare you heartache…not create it"

I felt the need to laugh again but held back choosing to glare at the counter tops instead, how could he possibly have done what he did to spare me heartache…He all but pulled my heart out of my chest and did a not so courteous dance all over it!

"Edward read his mind Eli…He thought if he made you think he didn't care about you, you would not be affected if something was to happen to him" I scoffed as Esme continued for Kebi and was surprised when I didn't get glared at.

"Yes because tearing my heart out is the perfect way to set me up for watching his death…and to think I may of not cared if we were together…" Esme looked at me disapprovingly as I growled harshly.

"You know what we meant Elinor, think of how he would feel if he had to stand there and watch you die knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it, feeling like he failed you…" Kebi reasoned as she placed the lunch into one of the bags.

The guilt suddenly piled down on me as they spoke "Fair enough what he said was hurtful and made no sense that he would deny himself and you happiness, but his heart was in the right place he just wanted to protect you…I would much rather he said this himself but he loves you dearly" My stomach flipped and my eyes downcast back to the countertop, At this point Renesmee popped back into the room and I could hear Kebi placing the little back pack on her.

"Well…" Kebi spoke carefully holding the duffle bag tightly in her grasp "It's come the time to say goodbye, Elinor I hope to see you again as do I hope to see the others, all alive and unharmed" I smiled at her and stood from my seat only to be surprised when she walked around the counter and gave me a light kiss on my forehead "Do not lose hope, without it we are at our weakest. Good luck"

I smiled again stepping aside to say goodbye to Renesmee who as usual looked unbelievably hopeful, she reached up cupping the side of my face.

"Nessie I need you to do me a favour…I need to show me everything you can about when you were born ok, I know ive seen it once but it would help to see it again." She nodded happily and suddenly images of a thin sickly Bella flooded my mind, I saw Edward with blood around his mouth and Rosalie holding the new-born "Thank you…Stay safe until I see you again"

I wrapped her into a tight hug smiling as she whispered her goodbye lightly into my ear. Esme was next and I felt my eyes sting as they said their goodbyes. Once Nessie had left the room Esme was at my side. I only now saw what she was wearing, like me she wore a leather jacket only hers was brown she also wore a blue ruffled shirt and dark blue jeans. She went for the casual as opposed to morbid look…

"Kebi is right Eli, and I can see in your eyes you love him, I see that same look in Rosalie, Alice and Bella's eyes, I imagine my eyes hold that same look when I see Carlisle…Don't give up." She smiled kindly holding her hand out for me to take and I allowed her to pull me from the room.

The sitting room was full; everyone seemed to have gathered here and everyone held that same look on their face, anticipation. The air felt thick around me and I can honestly say this was the first time during my immortal life where I actually felt claustrophobic. My eyes searched the room looking over every individual, I met Benjamin's eyes briefly and I could relate to the pain a saw in them.

He continued to gaze intently at me as if he was pleading with his eyes, but I looked down the guilt hitting me again. When I pulled myself to look back up I began to search for Edward.

_"By the window…_" My eyes snapped up to find the owner of the voice in my head and I found myself looking at Edward with Bella on his left.

_"Nessie's gone?" _I thought staring at him, he nodded to me slowly. A few of the others noticed the interaction but didn't say a word.

"It's time…Eli if you would?" Edward Called out to the room and I felt the air weigh down on me, the moment we were all waiting for had come and it was time to choose…fight or flight.

I closed my eyes feeling the light tingling of my power wash over me, when my eyes re-opened a felt shorter…way shorter. All eyes snapped to me and a few jaws dropped, Elinor Cullen vanished and in her place was Renesmee.

"Eli has manipulated your perception, in her place you see Renesmee. She is the reason we were able to get Kebi and Renesmee out earlier." Carlisle spoke softly addressing everyone, he must have felt that the situation needed explained again "We hope Aro will trust this is Renesmee…"

_

It felt like hours moved in seconds, and in those seconds we found ourselves stood in odd clustered groups in a large clearing, I stood with my family but it didn't stop my worried glances around the other covens, one coven more than the others grabbed my attention…

For effect and to basically make it believable I stood in the middle of Bella and Edward with both of them holding my hands, Jacob was stood beside Bella while the other wolves kept to the back. I had my shield up to keep Edward out, due to one major glitch I had been keeping to myself, If I didn't concentrate and Isolate Nessie's memories from my own I'd be found out.

I could tell everyone was anxious, especially Edward as he continually attempted to breach my mental wall…It was just before Renesmee left I realised, even with her memories Aro would still see right through me unless I tried to isolate my mind, otherwise he would be confused as to why the child had a head full of my memories.

Edward had told me I couldn't use my shield to help because they needed Renesmee's memories to be convinced and for her gift to work the way it was supposed to, of course I agreed to ask but at the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't work unless I concentrated on Renesmee and that alone. I got the memories I needed just and put their minds at ease, but if anything I just wanted to wing it from the moment Aro read my mind.

A few moments past and I could feel the burning gaze of someone behind me, turning my head slightly my eyes met with Benjamin's. To put it politely he looked bad, really bad. I could clearly see in his eyes he hadn't hunted properly over the previous few days but other than that he just looked tired. Like he'd given up before the Volturi even got here, I felt the all too familiar pang in my chest making me want to run and embrace him.

After several painful minutes I forced myself to turn my head back around, just in time to see cloaked figures emerge from the line of trees at the opposite end of the clearing.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere woman…" Garrett's voice echoed softly behind us, he was taking to Tanya.

"Now you tell me?" She replied jokingly and I couldn't help but smile even at a time like this.

Everyone seemed to be taking quick glances at those they loved and I found myself gazing a Benjamin again before turning back to the mass of Volturi members.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming" Garrett mused sarcastically but out of the corner of my eyes I could see him bouncing nervously on the spot.

As the guard moved out of the tree's several things shocked me, the amount of people the Volturi were able to gather, and the fact even the wives had been brought to witness. The wives almost never left castle as it were, always locked up out of harm's way and kept happy through the use of someone's gift.

They eventually stopped in a great line which seemed to make our own group look feeble in comparison; each member stared menacingly at our witnesses before they threw their hoods back. I recognised a lot of them as they were the main members of the guard, but others were completely knew to me and if I knew Aro they would have gifts…

I felt Edward hand slowly leave my own and soon I was left clutching Bella's hand watching Edward move to meet Aro, Bella let out a soft gasp and tried to move after him but somehow I was able to keep her back whilst trying not to look as strong as her in the process.

Aro and Edward eventually came to stand toe to toe with one another and Edward held out his hand slowly only to have it snatched up by Aro, who at this time resembled an impatient child…so no change there really.

In seconds a look of pure wonder past his face and his eyes darted over Edwards shoulder to rest on me, Edward pulled his hand away from Aro and took a cautious step back.

"I'd like to meet her…" Aro muttered looking back to Edward, who then turned and motioned for Bella to walk me forward. Jacob began to growl lightly beside us but I could still feel myself being pulled along by Bella. I stopped walking briefly and turned back to my family, each one giving me a pain filled glance in return. Emmett and Jacob however stepped forward to walk alongside Bella and I, obviously Edwards Idea of extra protection.

"Ahh Young Bella…" Aro began putting a dark emphasis on her name, I almost felt her tighten her grip on my hand "Immortality becomes you" at this Bella looked disgusted.

Suddenly Aro began to laugh excitedly pointing a pale finger in my direction; my guess is he heard the heartbeat…Idiot  
"I hear her strange heart" He mused looking back and forth between Bella and Edward. I looked up at Bella questioningly and she motioned me to go forward toward Aro.

I stepped forward with a small smile on my face making sure the only thing going through my head were the images Nessie showed me. Aro held his hand out to me and crouched slightly to be at my eye level, Jacob let out a low grow as I moved forward as if he were warning Aro not to try anything.

"Hello Aro" I spoke confidently greeting my old 'Friend' in the way I once did, only this time he could hear a child's voice in the place of my own.

He held out his hand to me waiting for me to touch it, with a final pulse of concentration I placed my hand on his cheek, as Nessie often did when showing anything with her gift. His excited expression slowly changed back to wonder and awe as he stared down at me.

"Magnifico…" He mumbled quietly then quickly stood back up "Half mortal half immortal, conceived and carried by this new born while she was still human" It had worked, Aro had believed it.

"Impossible!" Caius growled taking a step forward, only to be met with a menacing growl from Jacob.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?" Aro asked as though taking to an ignorant child.

Jacob barked and growled and soon I found myself being rushed back to the rest of the group by Bella and Edward, closely followed by Emmett and lastly Jacob.

"Aro you see there is no law broken here…" Carlisle spoke causing Aro to turn back, but not before giving orders for Irina to be executed.

"Agreed, but does it then follow that there is no danger. For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind; their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative…" He paused to look back at the guard, I noticed Caius sending him a devious look that send chills down my spine "In such perilous times only the known is safe…only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become, can we live with such uncertainty…spare ourselves a fight today only to die tomorrow…" He finished harshly sending a glare toward us.

Two figures caught our attention as the emerged from the side of the clearing…Alice and Jasper. Alice moved with purpose, giving us a small nod in greeting and then moved to stand before Aro who let out a surprised gasp.

"Alice..." Edward muttered shaking his head.

"Alice..." Aro repeated looking at her as though she were a prize. Both of them were immediately grabbed buy the guard and stopped from getting closer.

"My dear dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all…" He smiled kindly, or as kindly as he possibly could in her direction.

"I have evidence that the child won't be a risk to our kind" With that the smile was wiped of Aro's face faster than it appeared causing me to smile slightly "Let me show you…" she already had her hand reaching out to him.

"Brother." Caius demanded harshly only to be ignored while Aro motioned for Alice to come forward.

Alice brushed past the guard harshly and made her way forward to Aro as I had done minutes previously. Demetri took this opportunity to slap Jasper across the face before following Alice over to Aro.

Aro grabbed her hand harshly and I could see the array of emotions pass over him each one vanishing as quickly as it came...what was she showing him?

"It doesn't matter what I show you" She spat pulling her hand away "Even when you see you still won't change your decision!" She whirled round and I felt a pit form in the bottom of my stomach with the look of pure horror on her face.

"Get them…" Caius muttered to the guard just as Alice flipped back round her foot catching Aro under his chin and sending him backwards through the air. But of course he managed to land in a perfect crouch glaring intensely at the crowd in front of him.

All eyes turned to Alice as she was grabbed by two members of the guard and dragged back to Aro. We all took a step forward as Aro stood beside her, he was going to kill her…

"Take her away…" My eyes snapped up worriedly to Edward who looked back down with the same expression.

Let her go!" I heard Carlisle shout and soon I was watching him run toward Aro, effortlessly flipping over the members of the guard who moved to stop him.

I made an attempt to rush after him but was held back by Edward, I growled furiously as I watched Carlisle throw a guard away to the side, his eyes set in a dead glare on Aro. Aro completely unfazed by this ran forward to meet him, both jumping with arms outstretched ready to grab each other's throats.

The sound of two marble bodies colliding echoed through the clearing, my eyes only widening in horror when Carlisle's body fell motionless behind Aro, who then pulled Carlisle's out from behind his cloak letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

My ferocious growl rung out through the clearing as Caius set his body alight, Carlisle was gone. The man who made me the person I am today, who cared for me as thought I was his own flesh and blood, taken from me! Taken by Aro! Rage tore through my body and I felt myself shaking.

Before I knew what was happening I had morphed back and teleported…Right onto the shoulders of Sulpicia, and with a sickening crack I tore her head from her body throwing it carelessly by Aro's feet.

_**A/N: **__** DUN DUN DUN….CLIFF HANGER! But you can rest assured knowing the next chapter will be all ACTION! Oh and be proud, this is my longest chapter to date hence the long wait. Even better though….It's the weekend so the nest chapter will be longer and I'll have more free time to write it so it will be quicker. (Quick reminder just in case any one doesn't know or gets the names mixed up, Sulpicia is Aro's mate/wife).  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon! **_


End file.
